A Hairy Situation
by Jonathan 81
Summary: (Complete) While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go through some changes. And, it's for the better. Final Chapter Up. (BX) Enjoy. RR
1. Default Chapter

Title Series: A Hairy Situation  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: One  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: Buffy/Xander  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 6. Before Xander's failed marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara are separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn almost got killed because of Willow's problem.  
Summery: While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go through some changes. And, it's for the better.  
Special Thanks: DBrbntKnght, Mims, and Ozmandayus  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lately it seems that my life is like that Jim Carrey movie, The Truman Show. Like people all around the world are watching me and everything I do. I know what people are thinking. I mean, I may not look it, but sometimes I can be very observant. They're expecting me to be the loser, a complete Jimmy Olsen, boy blunder, whatever you wanna call it. What was it that Cordelia called me that seem to work far too well for my own good? Oh yeah, the Zeppo, the forgotten one.  
  
But if you were to look at me today, all those names would be false. They're in my past, long buried, though certainly not forgotten.  
  
How are they false, you may ask?  
  
To quote a famous song, "Just sit right down, and you'll hear a tale." This tale takes place during the year of Buffy's resurrection. Not the first one, but the second one. Here's the scenario: you flip on the television, and turn to A&E Biography. This show is about Alexander "Xander" LaVelle Harris, and it's already in progress.  
  
I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling. Numerous thoughts filled my brain. Among them was what really was happening in my life. I was engaged to a beautiful woman named Anya. Willow and Tara were in Splitsville. Dawn was feeling neglected, Giles had left for merry ole England, and Buffy was dealing with some heavy depression in a not very good way.  
  
With all those issues in my head, I realized that something had to be done. Something that recalled the amazing friendships I'd had with Buffy and Willow during those golden years at Sunnydale High School.   
  
With the friendships reestablished, I thought that all our problems would easily be solved. Well, actually, they wouldn't be easily solved, but they would be a heck of a lot closer to solved then they were now. Dawn would get her well deserved attention, Willow and Tara would maybe chill enough to get back together, Giles might think of visiting, and Buffy wouldn't be as depressed anymore. She would be the fun loving Buffy I remember from years past.  
  
But how was I going to get the relationships restored? I needed an answer I didn't have. I glanced at my fiancée, and she was asleep. After all, it was 1 o'clock in the morning.  
  
I got out from underneath the covers, and started to pace. I went back and forth, back and forth, trying to come to a solution. I paced for a good fifteen, twenty minutes, but nothing sprang in my brain.   
  
Sighing, I knew that I needed to get out of the apartment. My lungs needed that silly thing called fresh air, and if they got it, maybe my brain would work again. After I slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt, I grabbed two stakes--I wanted to think, not die. Then I took my wallet, my cell phone, and the keys, and placed them in my pocket.   
  
I kissed Anya on the forehead, and left the apartment.  
  
When I got outside, the streets seemed calm, and the only lights came from the moon, stars, and lampposts that bordered the pavement. I strolled down the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets.  
  
Could I take my friends shopping? No doubt, Buffy and Willow would enjoy that, but I wouldn't. I hate cloth shopping. So, scratch that. Take the girls to Disneyland? That would seem too well planned out. There would be a lot of phone calling, and money issues. I didn't have near enough money for that. After all, I had a wedding to plan and pay for being as there hadn't been a convenient Father of the Bride to pay for things for several centuries.  
  
What could I do? As the minutes passed, it seemed that I wouldn't find an answer.  
  
I was fed up. It'd been a good hour, and I hadn't come up with anything. I entered a nearby ally, and I needed to vent my frustration, so I kicked the nearest trashcan, all the while muttering.   
  
"Damn it. What the hell is wrong with me? My dad is right. I'm too stupid to come up with anything."   
  
Then I kicked the can again, and again.   
  
Sometime in the middle of releasing my anger, I fell on my ass, and it hurt. It really hurt. I rubbed it to lessen the pain, then I looked up into the sky. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Well, actually if it was a ton of bricks my skull would be smashed open, and I would be the main coarse for a zombie, but metaphorically speaking, I did came up with an idea, and the idea was camping.  
  
We never did go camping before, and it would be something different. We could relate back to nature like the Indians, no Native Americans. You know, before they started running casinos and giving me vengeful syphilis.  
  
My spirits suddenly lifted, and I wanted to tell someone about it. But who? Anya, Willow, and Dawn would be asleep. Buffy on the other hand would be wide-awake. After all, she is the Slayer. I headed for the cemeteries.  
  
Within twenty minuets, I reached Restful Cemetery and grabbing hold of the top of the fence, I swung myself over. Successfully landed on my feet. And that was Xander Harris who made that jump, my mental sports caster drawled, eat your heart out…uh…uh….who's a famous pole-vaulter? I don't know.  
  
Oh well. Moving on, I searched the cemetery looking for Buffy. I wanted to tell her, and see her face light up. I would love to see that in her face again. Maybe this idea could do that. I'll be honest; I was excited.  
  
But all of a sudden, a vampire jumped out from behind a gravestone. Eyes glaring hatefully at me, he had the gall to tell me, "You shouldn't be out this late at night, boy."  
  
Fear entered my brain, and it swam all over till it reached my toes. I gritted my teeth, and said with all the bravery in my voice,   
  
"Come get some."  
  
"With pleasure," the vampire replied with a grin. Then he rounded up his arm, and punched me in the jaw. It looked like those cartoons where Popeye ate his spinach, rounded up his arm, and let it loose on Pluto. It ended up backwards though. I was Pluto, and the vampire was Popeye.   
  
But I was the underdog, so I should have been Popeye. I grabbed my stake, and said, "Get over here!" I got him right in the heart.   
  
"This sucks!" was his parting retort, not a particularly imaginative or unique death-cry for vampires. I'd heard it before. Then he was dust, and I pulled the stake out from the falling bits.  
  
I'd dusted myself off when two more vampires came out of the darkness.   
  
One of them yelled, "You killed Kenny!"  
  
I couldn't resist, so I returned, "You bastard!"  
  
Then that vampire and his partner advanced toward me with vengeance in their eyes. The first one grabbed me by the arm and threw me. I soared through the air with the greatest of ease and hit my head on the gravestone. Wee.   
  
My head was throbbing, but the vampire was coming to finish me off. So, I shook my head to regain control, and sprang to my feet with my stake in my right hand. I was about to jam it into his heart, when I saw something point out of his chest,   
  
"Bummer," he said.  
  
I looked at my savior, and smiled when I saw Buffy behind the stake. The vampire became dust, and settled to the ground. Buffy's foot swept the last vampire onto his behind, and she straddled his fallen body.   
  
"Slayer," the vamp said, "we meet at last."  
  
The blond pulled her stake into his view and said, "It's not nice to meet you," then she shoved it into his chest, thus disintegrating the undead attacker.  
  
Buffy got up and walked over to me, offering her hand.   
  
"You okay, Xander?"  
  
All I could do was take it, stand up, and nod.  
  
"Why aren't you at your apartment?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Then I smiled at her, "And I needed to talk to someone, and knew you were up. So, I came searching for you."  
  
Buffy sighed, "What do you want to tell me, Xan?"  
  
I draped his arm around her shoulders and said, "I got the answer to all our problems."  
  
She withdrew herself out of my arm, and sighed. She's been doing that a lot lately.  
  
"What pray tell do you have to tell me?"  
  
"You, me, and Willow should go away for a weekend. You know get away from the Hellmouth." I told her with my trademark lopsided grin, hoping it would win her over.  
  
"I can't leave Sunnydale, Xander. I got a responsibility to this town."  
  
"Listen, Buffy. You're running yourself ragged slaying every night. It's only three days. Don't tell me that you can't stay away for three days."  
  
She sighed again. "I can't stay away for three days."  
  
"I told you not to say that again," I repeated.  
  
The blond shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry."  
  
"S'okay." It's now or never, Xander. I paused, then said, "You can miss three days. Tara can watch Dawn."  
  
"Its just not Dawn, Xander. Who's going to watch Sunnydale?"  
  
"How 'bout Spike?" I ventured.  
  
My blond friend shuddered when I mentioned his name.   
  
"Definitely not Spike."  
  
Buffy's shuddering gave me the heabie jeebies. Normally, when Buffy hears the name Spike, she doesn't respond with anything. She stays the same as before…but this time she was spooked. It scared the living sh**t out of me. What? I can't use swear words all the time. I don't know who's reading this.  
  
I needed to ask her. "What's the problem, Buff?"  
  
She directed her eyes to the ground, and said softly, "It's nothing."  
  
I definitely knew something was up. But, I didn't want to pry. Not at this moment anyway. The camping could loosen her up, so, I suggested, "We can call Angel." Woah! I never thought I would say that. "I'm sure he can spare three days and return to LA after."  
  
The name Angel calmed her down. I thought it'd do that. "Will that do?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'll call him when we get back to the house. But where do you want us to go?"  
  
I flashed my lopsided grin again, and said, "Camping."  
  
Buffy looked even more confused. "Camping?"  
  
I nodded this time. "Yeah. We never did it before, and Willow, you, and I need to mend the friendships we had."  
  
"And when do you want us to go camping?"  
  
"With Monday being Martin Luther King Day, we can leave Saturday, and spend three days. We'll tell Willow tomorrow, and pack."  
  
The blond smiled. It was a weak smile, but still a smile nevertheless. Progress…so that made me happy.   
  
"I guess we can do that. I'll call Angel tonight."  
  
I reached into my jean pocket, and pulled out my cell phone. Then I gave it to Buffy and said, "Call him now."  
  
I wasn't giving her any opportunity to forget.  
  
Buffy took the phone from my hand, and opened it up. She dialed the number, and placed it to her ear. "Hi Cordelia. I need to speak to Angel."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Title Series:A Hairy Situation  
Rating:PG-13  
Chapter:Two  
Author:White Werewolf  
Category:Buffy/Xander  
Spoilers/Timeframe:Season 6. Before Xander's failed marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara are separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn almost got killed because of Willow's problem.  
Summery:While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go through some changes. And, it's for the better.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I just stood still allowing Buffy to have her conversation with her former boyfriend. Even now I have to admit that I don't like angel, but I can at least tolerate him. I will always hate vampires, and that won't ever change. It was a vampire that got to my best friend, and turned him. Then I ended up staking him. But with Angel, he has a soul, and he uses that for the side of good. So, I listened in the best I could, and all I did here was Buffy saying,   
  
"Hi Angel....it's Buffy.....I need a favor.....my friends and I are going camping.....I want to know if you can watch Sunnydale for a few days.....just three....will you?...Thanks. Tara will let you in. Bye....it was great talking with you again."  
  
Buffy closed the phone, and gave it back to me. She said, "Angel can do it. "  
  
I clapped my hands together in eagerness, "Great. You won't regret this." I hope so anyway.  
  
The Slayer smiled, "This might not be so bad."  
  
At that very moment, I swear I could almost see the old Buffy for a moment. I know that I didn't see that much, but it was still something. She seemed somewhat content, in somewhat of a depressed way.  
  
I told her, "It won't be that bad." I knew the camping would be the best idea. "Now, how about you go home, get some sleep, and we'll talk more about this tomorrow."  
  
The blond sighed, "You should go home. That's what I'm doing anyway." Then she headed to the exit of the cemetery.  
  
I hollered at her, "We'll have fun, Buff. I promise." And I meant it. Every single word. And let the healing begin.  
  
She said something under her breath, but I couldn't tell what she was saying. Hey! I may be observant, but I can't read lips.  
  
I said goodbye, and headed back to my apartment.   
  
On my way home I tried to figure out why Buffy was always depressed. No doubt it had something to with leaving Heaven. The last thing I wanted was to do that, and I was against trying to bring her back. It was Willow who pressured me into it.  
  
Well, pressure is actually too strong a word, I prefer the word, suggested, and I went along willingly. So, I was partly to blame for her return. But as God as my witness, I'll get down to her problem, and help her heal.  
  
I got home within the hour, and saw Anya on the phone. As soon as she saw me, she said, "He's here Willow. Sorry to bother you." Then she hung up the phone and gave me a look.  
  
That look was very disturbing. It reminded me of those two eyes I saw in the first episode of Hercules: the Legendary Journeys. Y'know, I'm talking about Hera. This was before the people behind the show allowed people to play the roles of the gods.  
  
With a worried voice, she asked, "Where were you, Xander? I wake up in the middle of the night, and you're not here."  
  
I gulped. Stupid me. I should've left a note. "Sorry, Ahn. I had to talk to someone, and I knew Buffy would still be awake."  
  
She crossed her arms and said, "You should've left a note."  
  
See. I knew I should've done that.  
  
"You could've woke me up, Xander. I would've talked to you."  
  
Anya was right. "I just didn't want to wake you, honey." And that was true.  
  
"Do you know how worried I was? I called Willow, I called your friends from work. Nobody knew where you were."  
  
Immediately, I responded with, "What do you want me to say? I'm really sorry. You've gotta believe me."  
  
She came up to me and pulled me into a hug. God, I love the smell of her hair. "I'm in love with you, Xander. I don't want anything to happen to you. You mean so much to me."  
  
And with that, my heart melted. I loved this woman with all my heart. So, I said with sincerity in my voice, "I love you too, Anya."  
  
Then we kissed.   
  
I would tell you what happened after that, but I'm a gentleman. Don't look at that way. Yeah, I'm talking to the reader. I see your eyebrow raising. I am a gentleman. You can use your imagination to guess what happened next.  
  
Now, I'm back where I started last night. I'm in bed, and I have yet to tell Anya my plans for this weekend. I turn around and look at my fiancée, caress her cheek and smile. I just lied there watching her sleep.  
  
Soon, her eyes fluttered open, and I said, "Morning, Anya."  
  
"Morning, Xander."  
  
She sat up while still looking in my direction, "What do you want to do this weekend?"  
  
I was nervous on how was I going to tell her that I wanted to go camping with Buffy and Willow...alone. I sighed and decided to break the ice a little more, "Do you remember how I talked to Buffy last night?"  
  
My girlfriend nodded.  
  
I took a deep breath, and said to her honestly, "Well, lately everyone's been in the dumps. Dawn's feeling neglected, Willow and Tara broke up, and Buffy has been really depressed."  
  
Anya agreed, "Go on."  
  
"Last night I thought about these problems, and how to solve them. Then I came up with an answer. Buffy, Willow, and I need to reconnect. So, I decided to go camping this weekend. Just the three of us. And I feel it's my duty to fix the friendships."  
  
My fiancée looked at me, and said, "We never discussed this, Xander. What am I supposed to do? Just sit here and wait for you to return."  
  
I shook my head, and replied, "That's why I'm telling you now."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me last night?"  
  
I said very slowly, "Because, Anya. I was caught in the moment." I'm not that stupid to change the subject when I'm about to get lucky.   
  
"I understand, Xander. But what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"You can help watch Dawn with Tara. You girls can have a sleepover."   
  
"Alright, Xander. You can go camping this weekend."  
  
I smiled, and said, "Excellent."  
  
Then pulled myself into a sitting position, and kissed her again. I love kissing her in the morning. It's the best way to start the day. I continued on with my goal, to satisfy her.  
  
All of a sudden the phone rang, I looked at Anya and said, "Ignore it."  
  
Then we continued to kiss each other. But the ringing wouldn't stop. It rang for a good ten times. So, I sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
It was Willow, "Hi Xander."  
  
"Hey, Willow. Did Buffy tell you about the camping trip?"  
  
"She just told me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We're doing the packing now. That's what we're doing."  
  
I grinned, "Good."  
  
"When do you want to leave?"  
  
I look at the clock and suggested, "We'll leave at 10. I still got to pack."  
  
"Where do you want to meet?"  
  
Anya picked that moment to nibble my ear. I was fighting off the moan that was about to escape from my lips. I turned to her, and placed my hand on the receiver. "Not now, Anya. I'm on the phone."  
  
"Put the phone down. You'll see them in an hour. I want some quality Xander time."  
  
Nodding, I took my hand off the receiver, and said to my best friend, "I'll meet you at the house in an hour. Okay?"  
  
"Sure. No problem here. I'm good to go and all."  
  
I arrived at the house fifteen minutes before 10 o'clock. With an army bag attached to my back, I rang the doorbell. Soon, it opened to see a smiling Dawn. "What's up, Dawn Patrol?"  
  
She gave me a set of puppy dog eyes, "Can I come with you guys?"  
  
I sighed, "Sorry, Dawnie. Buffy, Willow, and I need this."  
  
My friend's sister allowed me to enter the casa de Summers. I placed my bag at the foot of the stairs, and sat on the couch. In front of me was Willow, "How you doing, Wills?"  
  
Willow sighed, "I'm getting there. Tara's in the kitchen...and I don't know what to say."  
  
I nodded, "Did you two talk?"  
  
The Witch shook her head, "No."  
  
"I understand, Willow. Where's Buffy?"  
  
"Right here," she said as she came downstairs.  
  
I went over to the foot of the stairs, and grabbed my heavy bag. It was extremely heavy. It felt like I had a ton of rocks within it. But it was no match for me. I grabbed one strap of it by the right hand, and swung it onto my back. Eat your heart out, Hercules. Y'see, I knew someone famous to relate to a current solo achievement. And they say you can't learn anything from television.  
  
Looking into Buffy's eyes I could see the pain. The resentment she must have towards Willow, and I. I looked at my watch and Goofy's small hand was pointing to the ten, and the big hand was nearing the sixty-minute mark. Hey! So what if I'm a grown man who wears a Disney watch. Goofy kicks ass.  
  
"I hate to come and leave, but if we don't leave right now, I won't be able to get the whole camping experience. We better vamos." Yes, I can speak some Spanish. Thank you very much. Something was bound to stick to me in high school.   
  
My right hand opened the door, and I said, "Let's get a move on."  
  
With that said, Buffy and Willow said their goodbyes, grabbed their bags, and we left the house exactly at 10 o'clock knowing that Sunnydale will be safe without the Slayer's protection.   
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Title Series:A Hairy Situation  
Rating:PG-13  
Chapter:Three  
Author:White Werewolf  
Category:Buffy/Xander  
Spoilers/Timeframe:Season 6. Before Xander's failed marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara are separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn almost got killed because of Willow's problem.  
Summery:While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go through some changes. And, it's for the better.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We arrived at the campsite within two hours. As soon as Buffy pulled up to the front entrance, I jumped out of the car, and looked at the girls. With a smile, I said, "Be right back."  
  
Then I left them to head to the front counter. The building was made to look like it had a Native American motif. I approached the counter, and there was a sign. It read, "Ring Bell For Service."  
  
So I did. I rung the bell, and a young man with brown hair and hazel eyes said, "Welcome to Arnold's Camping Site. How may I help you?"  
  
I looked at the man's nametag, and it read, Marion. Can you believe it? This guy's name is Marion. I had to hold my laughter, and I did. I was proud of myself. "Yes, Marion. I'd like to pay for a three day weekend. How much is that?"  
  
"It will be seventy-five dollars, Mr....?"  
  
"Harris. Xander Harris." As soon as I said that, I realized that I said my name like James Bond. Yes I know, it was a shameless attempt to seem cool, but come on, who doesn't want to be James Bond, Connery was the man.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Harris. Your site is at the site, B2. There's a grill, picnic table, out house, and the lake for swimming and fishing."  
  
"Great," I said. I gave him the money and a few extra dollars as a tip. "When's checkout?"  
  
Marion told me, "You have to be out by Monday at 1:00."  
  
"Thanks, Marion. Have a good day."  
  
"You too, Mr. Harris."  
  
"Goodbye." I said.  
  
Then I left the counter, and jumped back in the car, taking my seat next to Buffy. "We're at Campsite B2." I said to the girls.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Right," she said, and turned on the car, and put into drive. We began going down the campsites. First were the A's. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. I figured it out, and I'm not a genius. See, I proved my point. Then we reached the B's and soon the second site, which was of course B2.  
  
When we reached the site, we parked the car, and got out. The scenery was breath taking. Well, if it was breath taking, it would actually take my breath away, and my lungs would deflate. Hey. I made a funny. Pretty lame, I know, but it was beautiful.  
  
"Ok, let's unload." I grabbed my bag, and the girls grabbed theirs. We each took our tents outs, and started to put them together. I made mine in four minutes, while the girls took ten. It was pretty uneventful. Nothing special to say about that.  
  
After the tents were up, I knew something had to begin. I wanted to talk to them. I really did. I know it was hard, but it had to be done. "Buffy, Willow come to the table for minute. I need to talk to you."  
  
They did as I told them, and they didn't look too enthused. I had my work cut out for me. I sat on one side while the girls sat on the other. "So, how are you?"  
  
"Fine," they both said at once.  
  
I knew it wasn't fine.  
  
"Guys, I know you're not fine. The point of this weekend is to work out our problems."  
  
"I don't have a problem," Buffy said as she looked at the tabletop. Avoiding eye contact.  
  
Willow and I shared a look.  
  
"I know this is hard," I glanced at Willow, "and I know that you'd rather be at home. But, we need this. I want what we had in high school back. I miss you." I thought I would never be that direct, but they needed to hear this.  
  
My redheaded friend looked at Buffy, "I'm really sorry about Dawn, Buffy. I didn't mean to hurt her."  
  
Buffy sighed, "I know you didn't mean to hurt her, Willow. But you did, and it's going to take a while to trust you again."  
  
Willow looked at the tabletop this time, "I figured that much. It just that I need help. I want to get back with Tara. I love her just so much."  
  
I got up from my seat, and pulled her into a hug, "We know you do, Willow. And we're going to help you the best way we can." Then she started to cry, I stoked her hair. It hurt me so much to see any of my friends cry. So, I had to be 'support o' guy.'  
  
"Thanks, Xander."  
  
"We'll help you go cold turkey, Willow," I went into his pocket and pulled a pack of gum out. Then gave it to Willow, and continued, "everytime you feel the need to do a spell, chew a piece of gum."  
  
Buffy looked at Xander, "That's for quitting smoking."  
  
I said in my best Homer Simpson voice, "D'oh. Same sentiment though."   
  
Then I just held her for a few minutes to allow her tears to stop. I thought I made progress, and smiled because of it. I brought her back to her seat, and then walked to Buffy.  
  
I squatted beside her, and brought her face to meet mine. I looked into her eyes, and I saw how dead they looked. Her fire was gone, and I knew that it wouldn't be that easy to get a hold of the inner Buffy. I also knew that she wouldn't just break down in front of Willow. "Want to take a walk, Buff? Just you and me."  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
I took her hand, squeezed it, trying to change her mood. She looked disgusted with herself. "C'mon, Buffy. We're going to take a walk."   
  
I turned to Willow, "Is that okay with you? We won't be gone that long."   
  
She nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Wills."  
  
I took Buffy's hand in mine, and started to walk around the campsite. "What's the problem, Buff?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No you aren't. I want my friend back, and I don't care what it takes to find that person again."  
  
She shook her head, "Well, I want to go back to Heaven. I was at peace, and then I find out that my best friends pull me out. How would you feel?"  
  
I winced, "We wanted you back, Buff. We also thought you were in a hell dimension. I really am sorry."  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry? Everyone's sorry," she began to tear up, "but I don't feel alive, Xander. I feel like a corpse, I just want to go back to Heaven where I was loved and felt peace. I felt complete, now, I'm here, among the living again. I don't want to go back to that." Then she broke down, and I comforted her. It's what I'm here for.  
  
I held her close to me, and let her cry into my chest. Then I said, "If I could change the past, I would be the one to take that swan dive. Dawn needs a family, and she rather have a sister, then just me." I really regretted what I did, but I learned from that mistake.  
  
Buffy composed herself a little, "I want to tell you something."  
  
"Alright. Go ahead."  
  
"You're going to hate me. Heck, I hate myself for doing this."  
  
I flashed her my lopsided grin again; "I could never hate you. I may be disappointed with you at times, but I'll never hate you."  
  
My best friend sighed, "I've been...." She paused, "been....been."  
  
I knew that this had to be something difficult for her to say, and I promised myself not to get angry with her. I wanted us to be close friends again. "Been what?"  
  
Buffy stopped walking, and turned to face me. Tears were in her eyes, and she said in an almost whisper, "Sleeping with Spike."  
  
Spike? My best friend's been having sex with Spike? Take it easy, Xander. Remember your promise. Buffy needs a friend right now, and I want that to be me. So, I put a lid on my anger. I actually understand why this was happening. Willow, Tara, Anya, and I were busy with our own things, and Spike was an easy answer.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
I took a deep breath and asked her something. I needed to know. "Do you love him?"  
  
Buffy immediately shook her head, "Of course not. I could never love Spike."  
  
I breathed easily. I knew that she didn't love him. Then I said in a calm voice, "Then why have you been sleeping with him?"  
  
"I needed to feel something. I felt so dead inside. So empty. I've been using him."  
  
I actually chuckled a little.  
  
She showed a confused look, "Why are you laughing? I'm telling you something very difficult, and you're laughing?"  
  
"Sorry, Buffy. It's just that you're using him. I just find 'using Spike' funny."  
  
And she laughed too. We both laughed, and it made me happy that Buffy's mood was changing.  
  
After the laughter died, she said, "Not that I'm complaining, but why aren't you angry?"  
  
"Because Buffy. I realize it's your life. I have no part of it. And I know that we haven't been there for you. It's our fault that we ripped you out of Heaven, and we're sorry about that."  
  
My friend smiled, and that made me happy. "If you want, I can patrol with you when we get back, so you won't be with Spike."  
  
She pulled me into a hug, "I'd like that, Xan."  
  
I think that at that moment, the old Buffy was returning. "Are you going to tell Willow, and the others?"  
  
"I think I have too."  
  
"Do you want me there when you tell them?"  
  
She shook her head, "I need to do this on my own, but thanks, Xander."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, "No problem, Buff."  
  
We withdrew from each other, and she smiled. It was a smile that reached ear to ear.   
  
"Do you want to go fishing?"  
  
She nodded, "Sounds like a plan. But first, I want to talk to Willow."  
  
"Sure."  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Title Series:A Hairy Situation  
Rating:PG-13  
Chapter:Four  
Author:White Werewolf  
Category:Buffy/Xander  
Spoilers/Timeframe:Season 6. Before Xander's failed marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara are separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn almost got killed because of Willow's problem.  
Summery:While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go through some changes. And, it's for the better.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I found myself in my tent, and needed to go to the bathroom. So, I pulled myself out of the sleeping bag, put on my shoes, and left for the outhouse.  
  
Looking up into the night sky, I could see the numerous stars, planets, and solar systems that formed the universe. It was dark, but lucky for me the full moon provided the light that I needed.  
  
All of a sudden, I heard a snap. I spun around, and looked at the source. I didn't see anything, so, I shrugged my shoulders, and headed for the outhouse. Then I heard the noise again.  
  
At that moment, I felt a little scared, but I put on my brave face, and went into the outhouse. I did my business, and left.  
  
I was on my way back to the tent, when I heard a voice.   
  
"Xander?"  
  
The tone of the voice terrified me. But, with my brave face still on. I asked, "Who's there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
I shook my head, thinking it was nothing.  
  
Then I heard the voice again.  
  
"It's time to face your destiny."  
  
My brave face shattered into a million pieces. Actually, if it did shatter, then there would be pieces of my eyes, nose, and mouth scattering the ground, and I wouldn't have a head. I was rather attached to my head. I mean, come on, I had it since birth.  
  
Fear entered my body, and took over. I gulped, and asked, "Buffy, Willow? Are you there?"  
  
No answer still.  
  
" Ha ha, very funny. No really, this isn't funny."  
  
But then I saw it. I saw a pair of yellow eyes. It looked like in those cartoons where it's pitch black, and all that you see are the whites of the eyes. Except it wasn't white, but yellow.  
  
Then I heard a howl, and the eyes started to come closer and closer. I had to get help.   
  
I ran to the girls' tent, and opened the flap.  
  
Nobody was inside.  
  
I had to get out of here. So, I headed for the car, but that's when I felt it. Someone, or something took a bite out of my arm. Then the voice said, "It is time, Xander."  
  
Lightning flashed, then there was more howling.  
  
This time the eyes were right in front of me. I was so scared, that I couldn't move.  
  
Lightning flashed, then I saw the face. It was Buffy. She said, "Your destiny is here, Xander."  
  
Then I felt myself changing. I don't know what I was turning into, but I knew I was evolving.   
  
Lighting flashed again, and instead of seeing Buffy, I saw the face of my attacker. I was terrified, but I put together my brave face on.   
  
"Xander, Xander."  
  
That voice was different. It wasn't the scary voice that I heard before. This time, it was soft and elegant.   
  
My body began to shiver. Then I heard the voice again.   
  
"Xander."  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
I awoke in cold sweat. I shook my head, and I saw Buffy again. She asked, "You okay, Xand?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You were having a nightmare."  
  
That was a nightmare? It felt so real. I looked at my arm, nope. There were no teeth marks. I breathed in relief, "I'm okay, Buff. A little shaken, but I'll survive."  
  
Buff was standing at the front flap of the tent. She knelt down, and asked, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She sat down in front of me, Indian style. Buffy looked into my eyes. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
I shook my head. I wasn't sure what I was dreaming about. All I could remember was seeing those two yellow eyes. They were now burned into my memory. "It's nothing, Buff. Forget about it."  
  
My friend nodded, and said slowly, "Consider it done."  
  
I smiled, and asked changing topics, "How'd it go?"  
  
Buffy showed a confused look, "How what go?"  
  
"Your conversation with Willow," I answered.  
  
She replied, "It went alright. She didn't take it as well as you, but she did just fine."  
  
"Good. Ready to go fishing?"  
  
Turing around, she poked her hand, and arm out of the flap. She then brought a fishing rod into the tent, "What does this tell you?"  
  
"It tells me nothing. It can't talk. At least, I don't think so. I don't speak fishing rod," I said with a grin.  
  
She slapped me in the back, "You're insane."  
  
"At least I know I am. What are you?"  
  
Buffy replied, "I'm a resurrected person who doesn't feel anything."  
  
"What does this tell you?" Then I sat up and took her hand in mine. "How does this feel?"  
  
"I feel like I'm being held."  
  
"Good. How 'bout now?" I tickled her hand.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I think you feel fine," and it was my goal.  
  
We looked into each other's eyes. Brown eyes met hazel.  
  
Danger, Will Robinson. Danger. Oh wait, I mean Danger, Xander Harris. Danger. I said to myself. Laughing nervously, "How about that fishing? You ready?"  
  
She stared at me for a second, and said, "I'm ready. Let's go."  
  
I nodded, and turned around. Grabbed my fishing rod, and said, "Good idea."  
  
With that said, the two of us left the tent, to find Willow reading a book.   
  
"What did I tell you about reading Dr. Sues?"  
  
She looked at me, "You said never read it unless you're here."  
  
I nodded, "Right. And why is that?"  
  
My redheaded friend said, "You never gave me a reason."  
  
I smiled, "Exactly. I never could think of one." And that was true. "What are you reading?"  
  
Willow shrugged, "Some romance novel." Then she saw the two fishing rods, "were are you two off to?"  
  
"Xander and I are going fishing," Buffy said.  
  
"Want to come?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nah. You two have fun."  
  
"We will." My blond friend told her.  
  
Then we went over to the docking area, rented a boat, and oared to the center of the lake. I sat on the north end of the boat, while Buffy sat on the south. We both placed bait on the hooks, and threw the lines into the water. Buffy and I sat back to back.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
I replied, "Yeah?"  
  
"I want to thank you," she said, "and that I'm impressed. Anya's a lucky woman to have you."  
  
"Thanks, Buff," I said with a smile.  
  
"You've really matured since our sophomore year. And I'm glad that you're my friend. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life."  
  
Buffy can be real sincere when she wants to be, and this proved it, "Let's not find out, huh?"  
  
My best friend nodded, "Right."   
  
Then my rod began to shake, "I caught something."  
  
"Well, don't be a goof. Reel it in."  
  
And I did, I reeled it in with all my strength. Then a tire came from out of the water, "I got it," I said with a chuckle. However, the boat tipped from the added weight, and I fell in.  
  
While in the water, Buffy's hand shot down, and grabbed my arm. She pulled me out, and saw a tire wrapped around my waist.  
  
She giggled, and said, "I think you caught the mysterious Lochness Goodyear."  
  
While treading water, I yelled, "Don't laugh. Help me up."  
  
Buffy began to pull me up, when I got an idea. With an evil grin, I said, "Come on in. The water's great." Then I pulled Buffy into the water.   
  
My friend swam back to the surface and glared at me. I'll never forget those eyes. I could tell that I was totally screwed.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Title Series: A Hairy Situation  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: Five  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: Buffy/Xander  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 6. Before Xander's failed  
marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara  
are separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn  
almost got killed because of Willow's problem.  
Summery: While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go  
through some changes. And, it's for the better.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
My eyes went wide at what I saw. With an evil grin, Buffy pushed me under the water, holding me there for a few seconds.  
  
However, during those few seconds, my life flashed before my eyes, and you know what? I needed to get a life, preferably one that wasn't near the Hellmouth, but God knows I'd never leave my friends. So, I was stuck with the life I had, and guess what? It really isn't bad. Just scratch what I last thought. I do have a life, and it's fairly good.  
  
I was engaged to my beautiful girlfriend, Anya, and my friends were finally getting back to what I remember them as.  
  
Then I got an idea. I grabbed Buffy's treading legs with my arms, and pulled her under. Now, we were both underwater, staring at each other.  
  
My breathing was about to come to a halt. I needed air, so I immediately swam back to surface, and breathed that fresh clean air.   
  
Buffy joined me a moment later. She asked, "Why did you do that?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, and replied, "Don't know. It was a 'spur of the moment' kind a thing."  
  
She splashed some water in front of me, and said, "Don't do that."  
  
Sighing, I said, "Fine. You win. No more pulling you into the water."  
  
My blond friend smiled, "Good." Then headed to the boat, and climbed in. She gave me her hand, "Give me a hand."  
  
I shrugged, and started clapping my hands together.  
  
Buffy showed a confused look, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Giving you a hand. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."  
  
"That I do," then I offered her my right hand.   
  
The Slayer clasped both her hands around my right one. With a powerful pull, she managed to get me back into the boat. The tire on the other hand was long gone.  
  
I sat at the north end while she sat in the south end. Wringing out my shirt to get it dry, I said, "Why don't we go back to the campsite. I don't want you or me catching a cold."  
  
She smiled, "That's something my mom would've said."  
  
Sighing, I said, "You miss her, dontcha?"  
  
My friend nodded, "I do, Xand. But at least I know she's in Heaven."  
  
"You saw her?" I asked surprisingly.  
  
"I did. I also saw Kendra, Ms. Calendar, and even……Jesse."  
  
At that moment my eyes widened. She saw my best friend. I looked at my reflection in the water. "Jesse," I said in a low voice. "Man, I miss him."  
  
I don't know why at that moment, but Buffy pulled me into a hug. "I miss my mom too, Xander. But like I said, she's in Heaven looking down on all of us."  
  
I withdrew myself from her, and we sat in complete silence. Each of us in deep thought. I went into my back wallet, and flipped to a picture of him. "I'm so sorry, man. I'm sorry I staked you. Please forgive me."  
  
Buffy looked at me, and said, "He does forgive you. You've got to remember that Jesse was already dead. You just killed the demon that took over his body."  
  
My stomach growled. Of all times, at this very moment, my stomach growled. But, we didn't have any fish to cook. So, I said, "Let's go back to camp."  
  
The Slayer nodded, and reeled her fishing rod, "But we didn't catch any fish."  
  
"True, but I've got hotdogs in my tent. We can try the fishing again tomorrow."  
  
She smiled, "That sounds like a plan."  
  
With that said, I reeled my fishing rod, and placed it into the boat. Then we oared back to camp.  
  
We made our way back to the campground to see Willow still reading her book. She glanced at us, and asked us, "Where's the fish, and why are you wet?"  
  
Buffy answered, "Xander did catch something, but it was only a tire. Then he fell in, and pulled me in with him."  
  
She nodded, "Oh, okay. So, what do you want to do for lunch?"  
  
I looked at my watch again, and it read, 5:00. I had no idea that Buffy and I were out in the lake for over four hours. "It's actually closer to dinner at this point. I got hotdogs at the tent. We'll cook those, and tell ghost stories."  
  
Buffy showed me a confused look, "Ghost stories?"  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, Buff. I got a killer story. Have you ever heard of the New Jersey Devil?"  
  
"You mean the hockey team?" Buffy asked me.  
  
"Nope. It's about a man who's half human, half deer. He's got the head of a deer as well as the hind hooves. "  
  
The blond smiled, "That sounds interesting."  
  
This time I nodded, "It's a good story. Jesse told it to me one night at his house during a sleepover. They've actually found evidence that would make this legend a reality."  
  
"Jesse never told me that story." Willow told us.  
  
I responded, "Well, it was one of those times when we were younger. Much younger, in fact, I think we were ten. It was during that time when you were in the hospital to get your appendix out."  
  
She nodded, "I remember that now. You and Jesse gave me a bouquet of flowers."  
  
I nodded, and said in my best Ed McMahn voice, "You are correct, ma'am." I would've said 'sir' but Willow's a girl. So, it only made sense.  
  
Buffy looked at me, "How 'bout those hot dogs, Xand?"  
  
I clasped my hands on my kneecaps, and replied, "Right. I'll get the dogs, Buffy can get some sticks, and Willow could start the fire. Does that work?"  
  
My friends nodded in agreement. Or what I thought was agreement. They could've nodded at something else, but I decided not to pry. "Good," I replied, and stood up, "let's get going, huh?"  
  
Immediately, I spun around, and went back to my tent, went inside, and pulled out the cooler. Then, I brought it back to the fire that was being set up by Willow.  
  
She looked at me, "Couldn't we just have used the grill?"  
  
I couldn't believe that I didn't think of that, but I shrugged my shoulders, "This is more fun."  
  
With that said, I opened the cooler, and pulled out a six-pack of hotdogs, and an eight-pack of buns. What I'll never figure out is why man made hotdogs in packs of six, and buns in a pack of eight. I guess, it was one of those questions that will never be solved. Y'know, like what came first, the chicken or the egg. Another one of those questions would be if a tree fell, and nobody was around, would it make a sound. The world may never know.  
  
Sometime during my inner monologue, Buffy came over to the fire with a fagot. No, I didn't swear. I'll have you know that a bundle of sticks is called a fagot.  
  
Buffy smiled, and gave out three sticks. One to me, one to Willow, and one to herself. Meanwhile, I passed out the hotdogs, and started roasting them in the fire.  
  
After a few minutes, I pulled the hotdog off my stick, placed it in the bun, and topped it off with mustard, relish, and onions. I know, I know, ketchup works well with them, but I believe ketchup is only for hamburgers, and french-fries.   
  
"You guys ready?" I asked with a malevolent grin.  
  
"Go ahead." Buffy answered back, "but I don't think a ghost story will scare me. After all, I'm the Slayer."  
  
"And I'm the normal one," I said with a grin, "anyway, let's get back to the story. My story starts nine years ago, in New Jersey. A guy was traveling down the dirt path, when he heard two 'thwamp' noises. He thought it was the radio, so he lowered the volume, and continued on the road. Fifteen minutes later, he heard the noise again. So, he stopped the car, went outside with his flashlight, and shined it on the roof of the car. That's when he saw it. "  
  
"You mean Superman? He saw Superman? I bet it was Superman." Willow jokingly asked.  
  
I gave her a look, "No, Wills. It wasn't Superman."  
  
"Was it Batman?" Buffy asked.  
  
I shook my head, "It wasn't Batman."  
  
"Was it Iron Man?" Willow asked this time.  
  
I sighed, "No, it wasn't Iron Man, Batman, or Superman, and before somebody says something else, no it wasn't the X-men. It was the New Jersey Devil."  
  
"That was my next guess." Willow said.  
  
I stared before at her, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted--"  
  
Buffy cut him off, "Yeah, Willow."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders in disgust, "Anyway, it was the New Jersey Devil. He had the chest and body of a man, the legs and head or a deer, and two wings attached to his back. 'Holy, crap,' said the man, and ran off into the forest. Kinda like a minotaur, but not.  
  
Soon, he came to a tree to catch his breath, but what he didn't count on was that the New Jersey Devil was standing on the branches waiting for him. And that's when it happened."  
  
"The New Jersey Devil taught the man how to do the Electric Slide." Willow guessed.  
You gonna feel it. It's electric. Boogie woogie woogie. Okay, I don't know why I just thought that. So, I quickly told her. "No, Wills. The New Jersey Devil ripped out his throat, killing him instantly. And you know what's been found?"  
  
"No," Buffy replied, "what was found?"  
  
I answered, "Two footprints that looked like hooves. And it couldn't have been a deer, or else there would've been four prints, instead of two. He's also been spotted in campsites--eating little kids."  
  
"That is one weird story," Buffy said.  
  
Willow looked a little scared, "Did you ever fight one of these New Jersey Devils, Buffy?"  
  
My blond friend showed me a weird look, "Nope. But, with all these demons running around in the world, who knows? The New Jersey Devil could exist."  
  
"Very true. I mean, vampires, werewolves, and mummies exist. So, who knows? One thing I know for sure is that leprechauns don't exist," I turned to Buffy, "right?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah, Xander. Thank god."  
  
We continued telling more ghost stories into the later hours of the night. I told one more, while Buffy told two herself. On two occasions, we scared the sh*t out of Willow. That gave us a smile.  
  
"Ready to turn in?" Willow asked us.  
  
I said with a grin, "If you don't think the New Jersey Devil will come and get you, then we could go to sleep."  
  
Buffy looked at her friend, "You also got the Slayer with you. So, don't worry about it."  
  
Willow smiled, "Good. The only thing that I want to see during the night is my inner eyelids."  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Title Series: A Hairy Situation  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: Six  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: Buffy/Xander  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 6. Before Xander's failed  
  
marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara  
  
are separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn  
  
almost got killed because of Willow's problem.  
  
Summery: While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go  
  
through some changes. And, it's for the better.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day went by like clockwork. We fished, talked, played cards, and just about everything that came from our minds. It was pretty uneventful.  
  
But, on the last night, something happened to me that changed my entire being. It happened around midnight during a full moon. I know it may sound cliche, but it truly did happen that way.  
  
What way you may ask? And I know that is what you're asking yourself. I know my reader fanbase and they asked primarily the same questions.  
  
Anyway, enough beating around the bush. I left my tent having to go to the bathroom. That's when I heard it. There was this loud howling sound. I got a little shook up, but I shrugged it off. Y'see, when you find out about the things that go 'bump in the night' exist, you build a tolerance level. It seems only natural.  
  
Alright. That's enough! No more stalling. Here's the lowdown. I went to the outhouse and did my business. And I feel there is no need to go into detail about that. If you want details, I seriously think you need mental help. But hey. You don't have to take my word for it. Cordelia always told me I needed mental help, but that was just being her 'Queen C' self. But, that's beside the point.  
  
So, back to the main reason why you're reading this story. I left the outhouse, and headed back to my tent when I heard the howling sound again. This time it was louder--which either meant one of two things. One, the cause of the sound was really close or two, during the night, I have developed Slayer hearing. And, I think having Buffy with that is enough for us. Thank you very much. So, scratch the last choice, and focus on the first one.  
  
At that very moment, it was like instantaneously, something bit me in the arm. And it hurt. It hurt so much I yelled, "That fucking hurt!" Excuse my French.  
  
I shook my arm to lesson the pain as I turned around. That's when I saw it. I saw those two yellow eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Then I felt my shoulder being tapped. I turned around forgetting about the eyes and saw Buffy and Willow standing right in front of me with a flashlight.  
  
"Jeez. Don't do that!"  
  
My blond friend said, "Sorry, but do you have any idea what time it is? We're trying to get some sleep."  
  
I turned around to look for the eyes but they were gone. Must of left during my confrontation with my friends. Moving on. I bellowed to them, "Something bit me in the arm!"  
  
Willow shined the flashlight on my arm. And you know what? There were no teeth marks. None. Ziltch. Nada. Must have been my imagination. "Sorry, my bad. Didn't mean to wake you."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Don't worry about it, Xand. Just please don't do that again, huh?"  
  
I nodded, "So not a problem."  
  
The redhead witch shrugged, "Like Buffy said. Don't worry about it."  
  
"That's fine by me. Now, how 'bout we get some sleep. Tomorrow we head back."  
  
We said our 'good nights' and headed back to our tents. The whole time looking at my arm--inspecting it in every fashion that I could think of. I still can't believe there were no teeth marks. Oh well. It's best not to dwell on it.  
  
With that thought, I went back to my sleeping bag, and entered Dreamland--dreaming of a life that would've been best as explained from the movie, 'Pleasentville.'  
  
I know, I know it was a weird reason. But I liked it mainly for two reasons. One, like the Brady Bunch, it was a 'loving family' and God knows that I was never given that. But, then I think that God was the one who gave me friends like Buffy and Willow. As for the other reason, Tobey Maguire kicks ass. I still believe that he was the best choice for Spider-Man, and I'll be right. That movie will be freaking amazing!  
  
The next morning, I stretched my arms and headed out of the tent. Then I saw the way the light from the sun was reflecting on the clear lake, and it was beautiful.  
  
Soon, I felt a pair of arms embracing me in a bear hug. I tried to turn away to see the culprit, but the two hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" A voice asked.  
  
I immediately recognized the voice, but I decided to play along. "Is it my Uncle Rory?"  
  
I couldn't overhear the giggles coming from behind me. "No," the voice said.  
  
With a lopsided grin, I guessed, "How about my gay lover, George Michael?"  
  
"George Michael is not gay!" the voice stated. Ah Hell, it's Willow. I'm still going to play around with this. It's fun.  
  
I said, "George Michael is so gay. I mean, look at what he wore during the videos from the days of Wham!"  
  
"He's right, Willow. He is so gay."  
  
Willow immediately withdrew her hands from over my eyes. She pouted, "Thanks for ruining it, Buffy. We were having fun!"  
  
I chuckled, "I knew it was you the whole time, Willow. In fact, if Buffy didn't interrupt, I was going to guess 'is it my friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?' So you see, I knew it was you."  
  
Buffy draped both arms around our shoulders and said, "As much as I love to debate 'who's gay and who isn't.' We better get going. I have to talk to Spike and tell him it's over. I just hope he takes it well."  
  
As we cleaned up the site, I said, "If you need any support, Buff, I'm willing to be there for you."  
  
"Thanks, Xand."  
  
I grinned, "I'm always here for the girls in my life. That includes you two, Tara, Anya, and Dawn."  
  
The Slayer smiled, "I didn't know you cared."  
  
I finished rolling up the tent and walked over to her. With a squat, I said while I was in front of her. "Of course I care, Buffy. Y'know I love you, right?"  
  
Buffy just stared at me with her hazel eyes. We stayed like that for a few more seconds until Willow interrupted. "We're all packed. Let's get going."  
  
I said nervously, "Right. Let's get a move on."  
  
Then I put the tents under my arms and walked back to the car. After placing the remaining supplies in the car, and drove away.  
  
The trip back to the house was just as uneventful as the last few days we spent camping. The main problem didn't come until later.  
  
Soon, we pulled into the driveway, and stayed in the car for a few more moments. I placed one hand on one of their shoulders. "I know this is going to be hard for both of you. Spike and Tara both have an effect on you. Granted, the effect for one of you is positive, the other is negative. "  
  
Buffy and Willow smiled as they both looked into my eyes. My blond friend took a deep breath, "I'm ready, Xan. Let's do this."  
  
I nodded, "Sure." Then I opened my car door and stepped out. As soon as I got out, I stretched my arms again. I know that stretching my arms is something that I said before. But, you try spending three hours in a car with a load of camp supplies and barely any room to move your legs. You'd be sitting in one area for a long time, and that's hard on anybody.  
  
I looked back at my friends, "We'll get the stuff later. I just want to go inside and get something to eat. It's been three days since I last ate a twinkie. My blood sugar is running low."  
  
The owner of the house wrapped her arm around my waist, "We can't have that now, can we?"  
  
Willow nodded, "Right. Xander would get all blurry eyesight and dizzy--that's never fun."  
  
I flashed my lopsided grin. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you two."  
  
"Let's just get into the house." Willow said.  
  
Buffy nodded and pulled out a key from her pocket and opened the door. She said, "Dawn, we're home."  
  
Within a few moments, Dawn came running down the stairs with a wide grin on her face, "How was it? Are you guys back to normal again?"  
  
I sighed, "We were always friends, Dawnie. We just needed the weekend to work through our problems and we did. So, I'd say it was successful."  
  
Buffy looked at me and I nodded. I knew what she was thinking. I didn't even read her mind. That one time back in high school when Buffy was able to read minds was something that I didn't want to have. I would've gone nuts. I still remember what I was thinking about. It was about 'naked Buffys.' God, I bet she has a beautiful body. Stop it. The 'Buffy ship' sailed off years ago. She only thinks of me as a friend--the kiss of death.  
  
Anyway, back to the story. Willow said in an almost whisper, "Hi, Dawnie."  
  
Dawn glared at Willow, and then glanced back to me--ignoring Willow completely. "What you guys do?"  
  
My redheaded friend sighed, "Dawn. Please talk to me," she said with almost tears.  
  
This time the youngest woman sighed, "You want me to talk to you, Willow. Fine, talk to me. Tell me why did you try and kill me."  
  
She shook her head, "I didn't try to kill you--far from it."  
  
"But you did. I was in the car. If I didn't have my seat belt on, I would've died."  
  
Willow was about to say something, when I spoke up, "You have to understand, Dawn. Willow was in a bad place back then. She just broke up with Tara and she turned to magic to fill the void. I assure you, Willow is better now. We talked about it at the campsite, and she really is sorry. You have the 'Official Xander seal of approval.'"  
  
Dawn smiled, "If Xander says you're fine, I'll try and give you a chance. But, if you ever. And I mean ever hurt me again, then I won't talk to you again. You can quote me on that."  
  
She nodded, "I understand."   
  
I then looked between the two of them and could tell they both meant it. I glance at Buffy suddenly said, "Dawn, who else is here?"  
  
I could tell that Buffy wanted to change the subject, and she did with that question.  
  
The younger Summers woman stated, "Anya, Tara, and Spike are in the kitchen."  
  
Just as she said that, the door that led to the kitchen opened, and those very three people filed out.  
  
"Good, you're back." Anya said, "Now, answer this for me, Xander."  
  
I responded, "What's the problem?"  
  
"Tell Tara that the meaning of life is to spend money and have sex. She thinks it's to be happy and lead good healthy lives."  
  
"That's a good answer," Buffy said, "and having sex and money isn't not the meaning of life."  
  
The former demon pouted, "It is for me."  
  
I gave her a brief kiss on the lips, "That's why I love you, Anya. You're always honest and forward."  
  
She grabbed my hands and headed for the door, "C'mon, Xander, we're going home."  
  
I looked at Willow and Buffy shaking their heads. The Slayer said, "I want Xander here so I can tell you what we discussed this past weekend."  
  
Anya gave me a look, "What happened this weekend?"  
  
Well, having the weird idea of getting bitten happened to me. But, that doesn't have to be brought up. But, before I could speak, Buffy said, "We better sit down in the living room."  
  
Spike flashed a malevolent smile as he headed over to my friend. I could only imagine what Buffy was thinking. So, to lesson her trauma, I got between them and wrapped my arm around Buffy and smiled.  
  
She grinned back to me as her thanks. And with that, we sat down. Buffy sat by right on the couch with Willow beside her. Anya sat on my left. Tara sat in an open chair with Dawn next to her. Spike just leaned on the doorway leading to the hallway and stairs.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and left my side after a comfortable squeeze around my shoulders, and stood in the open area in the living room. "During this weekend, Xander, Willow, and I talked everything out. And I mean everything. There was one thing that was hard for me to talk about, but after a walk I had with Xander, I decided to come clean. After I said my piece, I felt much better."  
  
Dawn sighed, "Alright, Buffy. We know you must be wigging, and we're all here to help you."  
  
She grinned, "Thanks, Dawn," after a pause and a deep breath, Buffy continued, "I've been sleeping with Spike."  
  
Dawn and Tara just stared at her. The same with Spike and Anya.  
  
I looked back at Buffy and said in her defense, "And she decided to break it off. She's just been having a hard time coming back from the dead--a real hard time and we've been busy with our own stuff."  
  
The Vampire looked at her, "You told them?"  
  
She nodded, "I told them, and I'm glad I did. I'm sorry about this, William. But, we're over."  
  
He shook his head, "I don't think so, luv. There's something between us--something natural."  
  
Buffy said sternly, "It's over, Spike. I was in a bad place, and I didn't like it one bit."  
  
The bleached blond sarcastically said, "Whatever you say, Pet." Then he grabbed his jacket from the stair banister and swung it over his head. Spike opened the door, and headed back to his crypt.  
  
She turned to us. "That was easy enough."  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Title Series: A Hairy Situation  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: Seven  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: Buffy/Xander  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 6. Before Xander's failed  
  
marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara  
  
are separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn  
  
almost got killed because of Willow's problem.  
  
Summery: While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go  
  
through some changes. And, it's for the better.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I grinned, "I bet it was." Then I glance at the clock. When I found out the time--I found out that it was close to night. I turned back to Buffy, "I'm going to my apartment. Pick me up in one hour."  
  
Anya showed a confused look, "What's in an hour?"  
  
Buffy said cheerfully, "Xander and I are patrolling. I need a break from Spike."  
  
The former vengeance demon sighed, "You spend too much time with her, Xander. You know that?"  
  
My friend and I shared a look, and she said, "Xander's only being the friend that I need. He's always there for me, and I need him now--more than anything."  
  
My fiancée looked back at the clock and realized that she couldn't go home at the moment. "Well, because of your camping weekend, I never really got a chance to do inventory at the Magic Box. You might as well as patrol. But, tomorrow, you, Buffy, and I need to talk about you spending time here."  
  
I sighed, "I understand your reasoning, Ahn. And we will talk about this, but right now I need to get ready for patrolling."  
  
Anya at that moment wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. And we stayed like that for a while, but we had to stop when I found out that my shoulder was being tapped. I turned away from my future wife and saw Buffy standing behind me. She said, "We have to get going, Xand."  
  
I blushed, "Right." Then I pulled out of Anya's embrace I looked at Buffy and said, "Pick me up in an hour, alright?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Sure."  
  
With that said, Anya and I left the house. Anya went to the Magic Box, and I headed for home to get ready for tonight.  
  
I arrived home shortly within twenty minutes. I immediately went to shower. After all, I haven't showered in three days. I smelled worse than a skunk. Pepe Li Pue wouldn't even find me attractive. Alright, I didn't smell that bad, but you get the idea.  
  
After the shower, I shaved and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a green tee-shirt.  
  
With me finally dressed, I went to the kitchen and pulled out two twinkies from the cabinet. Ah, the twinkie--the most perfect snack in the world.   
  
The hour went by fast. I looked out the window, and could tell it was getting late. I went to the mirror to comb my hair when a sudden pain went through out my body. I bent over holding my stomach. I howled out in pain.  
  
I immediately went to the phone to call the hospital, but I never reached it in time. I could tell I was changing. Into what, I didn't know.  
  
I looked back into the mirror and my eyes widened. My body hair extended to over a foot along with my ears. They stretched out to over a foot. My nose and mouth came together as one to create a snout. And my teeth became pointy rather than the normal flatness. A tail appeared as well. I soon grew top heavy and fell onto my hands and feet. The transformation became complete when a howl escaped my lips and clothes fell off.  
  
It's funny, but at that moment I couldn't really describe what I felt like. After all, I changed into something that I felt before. Soon, this overwhelming urge came over me. A feeling that was best described as primal. So, I guess I could describe it.  
  
Suddenly, I felt like I had no control over my body. It all seemed to run on instinct. This was in fact more primal then when I had the hyena spirit within me.   
  
I ran out of the apartment--tearing the door off the hinges. I sprinted down the stairs and into the street.  
  
I looked in front of me, and I saw this young blond woman. With a malevolent grin, I howled into the night, and chased after her. Saliva dripping from my mouth.  
  
The girl's eyes widened, and headed back to where she came from. I continued chasing her.  
  
On the way to wherever we were going, I ran to the Magic Box and pounced through the window glass and sniffed the air. I ended up smelling another human, and licked my snout. I scanned the store and saw her.  
  
Apparently she was going through the aisles, but I didn't care. I howled again, and entered the aisle that the human was in. After a pounce, I opened my mouth with my fangs glistening from the lights in the store.  
  
But before I could take a bite, she yelled, "Help! Somebody help me!"  
  
Just as if on cue, another person entered the store. I sniffed the air, and recognized the person. It was the same person that I saw on the street earlier. She screamed, "I'm coming, Anya!"  
  
Soon, I felt my body being thrown off of Anya. With all my strength, got out of her grasp, and snarled at her.  
  
"Be careful, Buffy. If that werewolf bites you, you'll become one!"  
  
My ears perked up when Buffy spoke, "I already knew that, Anya. Quick, get the tranquilizer rifle from the back. I'll handle the werewolf."  
  
Anya nodded, and ran off to the back. When she left, I turned my attention to Buffy. I howled, and approached her.  
  
She got into her fighting stance, and went after me. Buffy grabbed my right front leg, which was actually my right arm, and threw me out of the store. I landed on my back, and yelped.   
  
My eyesight became blurry at first. After a shake of the head, my vision cleared, and saw Buffy approaching me. She aimed the tranquilizer rifle and was about to shoot me, when I pounced on her, and forced her back to the pavement.   
  
I saw her arm go for the rifle that I took from her hand, and pinned her arm. I opened my mouth wide, allowing my saliva to drip. I was about to maul her, when I suddenly stopped.  
  
I had no idea why I stopped, but I did. I looked Buffy in the eyes, and something in me snapped. Immediately, I got off her, and ran down the street--the whole time not looking back.  
  
The night was young, and I had a lot of ground to roam. So, I just ran down the streets looking for anything to eat when I saw a redhead walking down the sidewalk.   
  
Since I was still hungry, I ran after her. She looked back at me, and her eyes widened. With a shriek, she stopped walking, and started running. After what seemed like two minutes, the redhead opened the door to a house, and closed the door behind her.   
  
Her aroma still filled my nose, and my hunger grew by the second. I howled in eagerness, and broke down the door.   
  
I entered the house and sniffed the air. The redhead seemed to be in the next room. I turned to that very room, leaped from my spot, and landed on the redhead.  
  
"Willow!" Someone yelled.   
  
The sound of the voice caused me to look in that direction. It came from a petit young brunette.  
  
She stood in fear, but Willow headed up the stairs. Half way up the stairs, the she yelled, "Don't worry, Dawn! I'll be right back!" The redhead didn't concern me. This brunette would just be perfect.   
  
I approached her, and was about to attack when I heard steps behind me. I turned around, and saw the two women I saw earlier. The one that attacked me, aimed the rifle, and shot me. I yelped in pain.  
  
Rather than wait for the dart to take effect. I charged past them, and ran down the street again.   
  
About a half mile later, I glanced back. No one was coming. But, the tranquilizer soon took effect, and my eyes grew heavy. I crashed behind some trashcans and passed out.  
  
I awoke with pain. I quickly rubbed the back of my head to lesson the pain. When that passed, I looked over my body. I was human again, but naked. "Great," I muttered to myself, "what the hell happened? And, why am I naked?"  
  
I carefully stood up and I found myself behind some trashcans. I looked around. Lucky for me it was still early. But, I had no clothes. So, I scanned the area again, and found some old newspapers. I quickly wrapped my privates, and ran like the wind back to my apartment--the whole time praying to God that nobody would see me.  
  
I made it back to apartment in record time. But as soon as I came to my home, I saw that the door was torn off its hinges.   
  
The whole apartment was in shambles. Clothes were all over the floor--including the clothing he wore to prepare to go patrolling with Buffy. They were torn to bits. The closets were left opened, and my bed was in shreds. Feathers from my pillow covered the bed and some of the floor.   
  
Fear entered my body. I had to know. "Anya?" I called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Anya?" I called again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
I had no idea where she was. I ran to the bathroom, and surprisingly it was still in order.   
  
I made my way to the bed, and sat down at the foot of the bed. I needed to know. Where was Anya? Is she alright? Hell, are my friends all right? I have to find out.  
  
With that final thought, I headed for the door. I was about to leave the apartment, when I realized that I still was naked. Immediately, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue tee-shirt, and put them on. After I put my sneakers on, I grabbed my keys, cell phone, wallet, and headed for my car.   
  
I placed my key into the car's ignition, and roared the engine to life. After a deep breath, I headed for Buffy's house. I hoped beyond everything, that she's alright. I'm sure she is. But, I still need her help to try and find Anya. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do.  
  
Soon, I reached the house. I jumped out of my car, and headed for the door. When I reached the front porch, I found that their door was torn off as well.   
  
Cautiously, I entered the house. "Buffy?" I yelled out.   
  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Before I could say or do anything, I received a bear hug. I was about to say something, when Buffy said, "Thank God! I was so worried about you, Xand. What happened last night?"  
  
When she asked that, I quickly thought back to last night. I remember feeling some pain around the time I went home, and the next thing I remember is waking up behind some trashcans. But, before I wanted to go down that road, I had to know. "Buffy, do you know what happened to Anya?"  
  
Just as I said her name, Anya came limping from the living. With tears in her eyes, she made her way to me, and hugged me as soon as Buffy withdrew herself from myself. "Oh, Xander. It was horrible! So very horrible! There was this werewolf, and it...it...it attacked me!"  
  
Werewolf? There was a werewolf last night? Then it hit me. Something did bite me that night. It explains how my apartment was trashed, and this place too. That also explains the pain I felt last night, and waking up behind some trashcans.  
  
"Um guys?"  
  
Anya looked up at me as well as Buffy. Willow, Tara, and Dawn came from the living room. "I have something to tell you."  
  
Buffy gulped, "What happened to you last night, Xand? I came to your apartment to pick you up for patrol, but you weren't there. Your whole apartment was trashed. "  
  
I nodded, "I can explain."  
  
Willow showed me a look, "Explain what?"  
  
I took a deep breath, "By any chance, did this werewolf that Anya describe come from my apartment?"  
  
Dawn showed a confused look, "What are you getting at?"  
  
I turned to Willow and Buffy, "Remember that I thought something bit me a few nights ago."  
  
They nodded.  
  
This proved it. I knew from that moment. "I'm that werewolf."  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Title Series: A Hairy Situation  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: Eight  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: Buffy/Xander  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 6. Before Xander's failed  
  
marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara  
  
are separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn  
  
almost got killed because of Willow's problem.  
  
Summery: While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go  
  
through some changes. And, it's for the better.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I looked at them awaiting their response. After all, I just dropped a bombshell. All this time, I was viewed as the normal one, the one with no destiny calling. Cordelia called me the Zeppo--the forgotten one.   
  
But ever since the other night, I was no longer the Zeppo. I in fact had a power. Like Oz, I was a werewolf. A person who transforms into a wolf-like creature three times a month.  
  
I gulped waiting for someone to say something. Anything but this awkward silence.  
  
Anya was the first to say something. "You're....you're.....a werewolf?"  
  
I saw the horrid look on her face. I nodded slowly, "Apparently, Anya. I was bitten during the camping trip."  
  
Buffy looked at me, and then at Willow. Then back at me, "Is there anyway to stop being a werewolf?"  
  
Willow shrugged, "I really don't know, Buffy. Oz was the only person that we knew that was a werewolf--and he got bit by his cousin."  
  
My fiancée shook her head, "This can't be happening! You have to be joking, Xander. Please tell me that you're not a werewolf."  
  
Again, I gulped, "I'm not joking, Ahn. It all makes sense now. I got bit at the campsite, turning the next night during a full moon, attacked the people I love, and found myself naked this morning behind some trashcans."  
  
The next thing that happened surprised me. The former demon said quietly, "I can't be here."  
  
And before I could say something in my defense, she turned around and ran out of the house. "I'm going after her!" I said to them.  
  
But before I could leave, Dawn said, "Stay here, Xander."  
  
I glanced at my friend's sister, "I can't stay, Dawn. I have to talk to Anya."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "As much as you should do that, Xander. We got to get this taken cared of."  
  
I knew what she said was true. The first thing above all else was safety. I don't know I'd do if I turned Anya. So, I said in a low voice, "What do I do? The last thing I want is to hurt anyone, Buff. I'm just glad that no one got hurt last night."  
  
She smiled, "Me too, Xand. Me too."  
  
Tara showed a confused, "W-W-What do we do?"  
  
It looked like Buff was in thought. A few moments passed, then she said, "This is what's going to happen. Willow will go to the Magic Box and look up anything on werewolves. If last night was the first night of your transformation, there might be a way to change you back. Tara will stay here and watch Dawn--"  
  
Before Buffy could continue, Dawn interjected, "I want to help. It's the same thing all the time. Every time something happens, I end up being put out of danger."  
  
I knew exactly how Dawn felt. I felt the same way during my senior year. So, I spoke up, "Maybe you should let Dawn do something, Buffy. I know what she's going through, and it's not fun. I care about Dawnie as much as you do, but I don't want her to feel like she's useless. Give her something to do."  
  
The Slayer glared at me, and then her eyes softened. It looked like she understood what I was saying, and that made me feel better.  
  
At that moment, I think Buffy knew how I felt within the last few years. So, she nodded, and continued, "Alright, Xand. Dawn will go with Willow to the Magic Box, but since she has school in the morning, I want her back at 8:00. Tara will stay here. I don't want to leave the house unprotected now that we don't have a door," she then looked at her sister, "alright?"  
  
Dawn beamed, "Thanks, Buffy. You won't regret this."  
  
The blond warrior said, "I better not." Then she turned to Tara and Willow. "Willow'll take Dawn home at 8:00 and then go back to the Magic Box," then she glanced back at me, and continued, "Now, that that's been taken care of. You and I'll go to Oz's old crypt and see what we can do for tonight. If I remember correctly, you only turn into a werewolf three nights a month and you only went through one night. That means you got two more nights. We have to make sure that you won't hurt anyone."  
  
I nodded, "I don't want that to happen either, Buff."  
  
"Good. Let's get going."  
  
With that said, Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and I left the house, and we split at the driveway. Willow and Dawn went right, while Buffy and I went left.  
  
The two of us walked down the sidewalk in silence.   
  
I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say.  
  
Being a werewolf was something that I never thought I'd have to talk about. But, something did occur to me. So, I looked at the pavement, and then back in front of me. "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked at me, "Yeah, Xander?"  
  
I needed to know, "What if?"  
  
She showed a confused look, "What if what?"  
  
I replied, "What if I can't go back to being human? What if I'm stuck as a werewolf? Would you think of me any differently?"  
  
A confusing look was made, "Why would you ever think that?"  
  
With a sigh, I said, "Because it's the truth."  
  
"How is it the truth?"  
  
I looked around where we were standing, and found out that we the park leading to the old crypt. So, I headed for a bench and sat down. "We need to talk."  
  
She nodded, and sat down next to him. "Alright, Xan. Like I asked before. How is it the truth?"  
  
I took her hand in mine, and looked straight into her eyes, "Ever since you first came to Sunnydale, I learned that the world isn't only for humans, but it's also for demons."  
  
''What are you getting at?"  
  
What I had to say was the truth. She needed to hear this; "It's just that, being in a relationship with demons never end well. They simply don't mix."  
  
My friend gave me a look, "Care to give me an explanation on how you came to this conclusion?"  
  
I sighed, "That's what I'm trying to say," I know this is going to be hard to talk about, "within the last six years, every relationship that Willow, you, or I've been in ended badly. This doesn't include Anya or Tara. But, you've been with vampires, Willow's been with a werewolf, and I've been in a relationship with a Cordelia. When I lost Cordelia, it hurt me. When Willow lost Oz, she cried her eyes out. When Angel left you, you shut down. You were a mess when Riley left. As for Spike, all I can say is that I'm glad it's over."  
  
"Can't argue with you about Spike," she paused, and then gave a puzzling look, "what does this have to do with you?"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid. Now, that I'm a werewolf, and if something happens, we're going to lose our friendship. I don't want that. I don't want to lose you, Buffy. When you died the second time, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. It killed me inside. I don't want that to happen again. Not in a long time, I hope. What I'm trying to say is that when I was a normal human, I was in the same league as you. We went through all the same things--we could relate together just about anything. We were really close. Like I said before; I don't want to lose you."  
  
Buffy's eyes soon had tears. She pulled me into a hug. We stayed like that for a few moments, and then she withdrew herself from me, and caressed the side of my face with her hand lovingly, "Nothing's going to change us, Xander. We're going to stay as close as ever. I need you in my life. You helped me get through my relationship with Spike. You also give me the things I need to hear in my life. You're my rock. You're the one that pulls me back into reality."  
  
I don't know why at that moment, but we started to move our lips closer. And soon, she brushed her lips against mine.   
  
Immediately, I wanted to pull away. I was engaged to a beautiful woman. But, my heart didn't agree with my brain. My heart has always yearned for her to kiss me, to have her in my arms, and make sweet love to her.  
  
We savored each other's lips, and continued to kiss with such hunger.  
  
Eventually, I pulled away, and said, "Sorry, Buffy. Forgive me, please. I don't know what came over me. I'm so, so, sorry."  
  
But I kept babbling, and she silenced me with her finger on my lips.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Xander. I had no right to kiss you. I just felt so comfortable and safe in your arms. I just never felt so much warmth, joy when I've been with you lately."  
  
I withdrew her finger from my lips, "I can't do this, Buffy. I'm engaged to Anya. I don't want to lose her." That was true, "I don't want lose you either." That was true as well.  
  
Buffy immediately stood up, and offered me her hand, "This was just an accident, Xander. Simple as that. If you don't want to tell Anya, then I understand. We'll just go back to being friends, fix Oz's old crypt for you, and go on with our lives--the whole time remaining friends."  
  
I accepted her hand, and stood up. "I don't know if I should lie to her, Buffy. The last time I cheated on my girlfriend with Willow, I lost my relationship with Cordelia. I don't want to go through that again and lose you or Anya. I should tell her the truth if I ever want for our relationship to continue." Nope, my life isn't complicated--not one bit.  
  
With that said, she nodded, "I understand, Xander. You should tell her the truth. But first, let's get the crypt situation taken care of. Then, you can tell Anya. If you want, I'll be there when you talk to her."  
  
I shook my head. "I just don't think having you there will help the cause, Buffy. I'll tell you what happens. But, thanks for suggesting that."  
  
"No problem. Let's get going."  
  
Then, we headed for the crypt in complete silence. You know what that means? I'm back to where I'm started before we had this conversation. Except, now my engagement to Anya is in jeopardy. So, I guess I'm not back where I'm started.  
  
For the next fifteen minutes, we just walked through the park, and entered the cemetery.  
  
Suddenly, we came to the crypt and walked down the steps. Soon, we came face to face with an empty cage.  
  
"Bout time you got here."  
  
Buffy and I looked at each other and then at the direction of where the voice came from.   
  
"Anya?"  
  
She nodded, "We need to talk."  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, we do."  
  
Buffy on the other hand whispered to me, "I'll just be outside."  
  
Then she left leaving a former demon and werewolf to talk.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Title Series: A Hairy Situation  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: Nine  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: Buffy/Xander  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 6. Before Xander's failed  
  
marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara  
  
are separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn  
  
almost got killed because of Willow's problem.  
  
Summery: While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go  
  
through some changes. And, it's for the better.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked over to the cage, and leaned against the door.   
  
I could tell this was going to be hard. I had to tell her that I kissed Buffy. Kissing Buffy would definitely put a cramp on my relationship with my fiancée. And I really didn't need that. But, if I wanted it to continue, I had to tell her. Being honest is the best policy. I know that may seem cliché. But, I want to know is who comes up with this stuff?  
  
Before I said anything, Anya walked in front of me, and said, "I've thought about this werewolf situation, and I have to tell you something."  
  
I nodded, "I have to tell you something too."  
  
She approached me and said, "If..."  
  
I looked at her carefully, and could tell she was about to say something that would definitely change things at this current time in our lives. But, I took a deep breath and asked, "If what?"  
  
Anya gulped, "If we can't find a cure for your werewolf problem."  
  
This time I gulped, "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going to break up with you."  
  
My eyes widened, "What? You can't be serious. All this because I'm a werewolf?" How does me being a werewolf change this relationship? Oh wait. Stupid question. Those three nights would have an effect. It was only three nights though. So, we really shouldn't have a problem.  
  
The former demon nodded, "I'm sorry, Xander. I can't be with a werewolf. I just can't."  
  
I shook my head. "This can't be happening. I just don't get it. Why would me being a werewolf make you want to break up with me? And, here I thought I kissing Buffy was going to break us up."  
  
This time her eyes widened, "You kissed Buffy?"  
  
I couldn't believe I let that slip, but I did. There's no denying it anymore. "Yeah, I did. It was an accident."  
  
She yelled, "An accident? How can kissing Buffy be an accident, Xander? I mean, did you trip on the rug, and her lips broke your fall?"  
  
I'm not going to let her change the subject. Sure, kissing Buffy could break us up, but I can honestly see us getting passed that and continue this relationship. But, to break up because I'm a werewolf? That doesn't make sense. "No, of course not." I paused, and then continued. I narrowed my eyes and told her, "Don't change the subject. Yes, I'm sorry. But, how does me being a werewolf make you want to break up with my?"  
  
Anya looked at the floor of the crypt and back to where I stood. In an almost quiet voice, she said, "Because..."  
  
I had to know. "Because why?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "Because, Xander. Well, just because."  
  
I shook my head and approached her. "That's not an answer Anya. Yes, I kissed Buffy, but I deeply regret it." To tell you the truth, it wasn't that bad. As far as kisses go, it was fantastic. But, I can't tell Anya that. I'm not a moron.   
  
I can't let that distract me. Not right now anyway. The most important thing at the moment is to find out why the fact that I'm a werewolf wants her to break up with me. "Tell me, Ahn. Tell me the reason."  
  
My questionable fiancée gulped, "It something that I don't want to get into."  
  
I glared at her, "Tell me now!"  
  
She nodded, "Fine, Xander. You want to know?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I wanna know."  
  
This time, Anya glared at me, "Because demons and werewolves don't get along."  
  
My eyes widened, "But, Anya. You're not a demon anymore."  
  
With a shake of the head, the former demon said, "That doesn't change the way I feel about them."  
  
And before I could say anything, Anya ran out of the crypt.  
  
I was about to run after her, but I wasn't in the mood. With a sigh, I went over to the nearest wall, and sat down. The whole time thinking why Anya would break up with me. All because I was a werewolf. It didn't make sense.  
  
This was something that I knew was hard for her to talk about, but I had to know. What doesn't make sense is that when I was a normal human, I went out with her regardless of fact that she was a former demon. I was fine with the difference of species, but she obviously was not.  
  
I guess finding out now is better than five years from now. I ran my hands down my face and kept on trying to think up reasons, but I couldn't find any.  
  
Suddenly, I felt my shoulder being tapped. I withdrew my hands to see Buffy Summers squatting in front of me.  
  
"Hey, Xander." She greeted.  
  
I smiled weakly, "Hi, Buffy."  
  
Buffy stood back up, and sat back down Indian style. She looked me straight in the eyes. "How'd it go?"  
  
With a shake of my head, I answered, "Not very well. I can pretty much come to the conclusion that I'm a bachelor again."  
  
She adverted her eyes from me and looked down at the ground, "I'm so sorry, Xander. If I didn't kiss you, then you two would still be together." Tears started to emerge in her eyes.  
  
I took my hand, and lifted her chin so that she could look at me. I wiped the tears away with my thumb. "True, the kiss was a factor, Buffy. But I don't think that's the reason she broke up with me."  
  
The Slayer grabbed my hand from her face, and held it in her hand to give me some support. "Then what was the reason?"  
  
I withdrew my hand and stood back up. I looked down at her, and replied honestly, "She didn't give me a reason. All she said was that she couldn't marry me because I'm a werewolf."  
  
At that moment, she stood up and with a confusing look, she questioned, "Because you're a werewolf? You mean to tell me that she broke up with you because you're a werewolf?"  
  
I nodded again, "Apparently. And before I could get her to give me a real reason she up and left. That's when you found me here."  
  
"Well, that's just plain stupid. Here, I thought I was the reason for the break up, and she ends up breaking up with you because you're a werewolf? That's just insane. Xander, I know you love her, but if she can't stay with you because you're a werewolf now, don't marry her. She's not worth it. You can do better."  
  
I looked at Buffy and she smiled. It was a bright one at that too. "I guess you're right. But," I sighed, "I still love her."  
  
Buffy stepped forward, and rubbed my right arm, "I know you do. That what makes this harder, Xan. I went through the almost same thing with Riley when he found out that I was the Slayer."  
  
When she said that, I knew she understood how I was feeling. Lately, Buffy and I have really been reconnecting. It's like our friendship is back on course. So, can I get an a-men? Let me hear an a-men. Please?  
  
No response.  
  
C'mon, please?  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Fine. I guess I don't.  
  
Anyway, back to my story.  
  
My friend grinned, "Since Anya pretty much killed your day. How about we go hang out for the day, come back here for your transformation, then try and reason with Anya. If she doesn't give a valid reason. Which I doubt by the way. Break up with her, and move on with your life. You always will have me on your side, Xander. And that's a promise."  
  
I looked at her and could tell that she was being sincere. She really does care about me, and that's what I need right now. I looked at my watch and saw that it was a little after 1:00. I think spending time with Buffy is what the doctor ordered. I said back to her, "I'd like that."  
  
And with that, she said, "Good. We'll go grab some lunch. See how the others are doing, see a movie, get some dinner, come back here for your transformation, and tomorrow-you can talk to Anya."  
  
Ever since I reached out to Buffy a couple days ago, she became the Buffy I remember from high school. By high school, I mean my Sophomore and Junior years. Senior year was when we started to drift apart. Follow that by the next year, Buffy and I were pretty much acquaintances. Wow. Big word. Go Xander, it's your birthday. Now, how does the rest go? I don't know. Moving on the relationship train between Buffy and myself. After her mother died, the two of us started to mend our friendship together. Then, there was this year. It started off badly when she kept going to Spike. But, ever since our camping trip, Buffy and I've been really close.  
  
So, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and said, "Let's go."  
  
She nodded, "Good. We'll have a great time."  
  
With that said, Buffy and I headed for the center of town and went to McDonald's. We were both hungry, and fast food was something that we could use.   
  
Shortly, we made it to the restaurant and ordered our food. I had a Big Mac and she had a couple of cheeseburgers. We shared a large fry and both got small drinks of Coka Cola.  
  
At the table we stated to eat our food. Buffy looked up at me and smiled. I grinned back at her.  
  
After she chewed some food, she asked me, "So how are you feeling? Any better?"  
  
I finished a bite from my sandwich and answered, "I guess I'm doing okay. But, I just don't understand, Buffy. I try to think up reasons, but they never come to me."  
  
My blond friend told me, "I can't see a reason either. We went over this before. Right now, let's forget about the last hour and focus on what we're going today."  
  
I nodded, "Right." Then I went through mind to try and find something to talk about. When I looked at my sandwich, I got an idea. I looked at her and asked, "So, how's your job going?"  
  
Buffy swallowed her food, and looked at her cheeseburgers. She looked at me and winced, "Thanks for reminding me, Xand. I think I lost my appetite."  
  
This time I winced, "Sorry, Buff. Didn't mean to gross you out."  
  
"Don't worry about it." She then picked up her sandwich and looked at it. After gazing at it, the Slayer looked back at me. "Food is food. I might as well eat. I am hungry."  
  
I flashed my infamous lopsided grin, "Good. How's Dawn doing?"  
  
Buffy took another bite and finished one of her cheeseburgers. She took the other one and held it in her hand, "She's doing fine. It looks like her and Willow are getting along again. I think that that's great. Maybe finding information on werewolves will help."  
  
With a nod, I said, "Makes sense. Spending research time with Wills is always beneficial."  
  
"That it is. She helped me a lot in high school, which I needed. Y'know because of the slaying-the job that never stops."   
  
"I can understand that, Buff. With me though, the time will go faster and it will be more enjoyable. Maybe, me being a werewolf will actually help."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, maybe. It looks like you could be my guard dog."  
  
I chuckled, "I'm nobody's bitch."  
  
The young woman glared at me, "Bitches are female dogs, Xander. And anyway, you're not a dog. You're a werewolf."  
  
"Exactly. I just wish I didn't have to lock myself up three nights a month."  
  
"I know you do. You have to though. I don't think you want to hurt any people."  
  
I finished my sandwich. "You're right, Buff. I'm just glad that I didn't hurt any of you last night."  
  
Buffy placed her hand over mine and smiled, "But one thing I don't get, Xander."  
  
I showed a confused look, "Why didn't you try to take a bite out of me?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Title Series: A Hairy Situation  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: Ten  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: Buffy/Xander  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 6. Before Xander's failed  
  
marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara  
  
are separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn  
  
almost got killed because of Willow's problem.  
  
Summery: While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go  
  
through some changes. And, it's for the better.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wait a minute! I didn't try to bite her? Why wouldn't I try to bite her? Did I try to bite the others? I had to know. "Did I try to bite anyone else?"  
  
She nodded, "You tried to bite Anya and were about to take a bite out of Dawn and Willow. But, you didn't try to bite me. You had me pinned and your mouth open, but you didn't bite me."  
  
I showed a confused look, "Weird."  
  
A nod was made, "Weird is the word that would best describe it. Anyway, don't werewolves maul their victims? Not just bite them."  
  
I nodded, "That's what I thought too."  
  
"Maybe Willow found something that could explain that."  
  
With a shrug, she said, "Maybe."  
  
With that said, we finished our lunch and headed out of the restaurant.  
  
I turned to Buffy and said, "Let's go see if Willow found anything."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Together, we made our way back to the Magic Box knowing full well that Dawn and Willow would be there. I just hoped that they found something that would help my cause.  
  
Time seemed too past rather quickly for the both us. As we walked, the two of us talked about a lot of stuff. Nothing really important, but we just talked about anything that needed to be said. Basically, we were talking like the friends we used to be, the friends that were really close.  
  
Shortly, we arrived to the store and could see the broken window, "Did I do that?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah you did. You jumped through and attacked Anya. I came in shortly after. That's when you pinned me."  
  
My eyes widened, "I actually pinned you? Wow. I guess being a werewolf makes you stronger."  
  
She agreed, "Makes sense. You were pretty strong when you tore Herbit's cage apart while you had that hyena thing going on. I guess it being any member of the dog family would make you stronger."  
  
This shocked me. She actually remembered the way I acted as the hyena? Of course she would. That's also when I attempted to rape her. Back then she wore those slutty clothes. My god she was hot back then. What am I saying? She's still hot.  
  
Why am I thinking about this? Am I still in love with her? After all these years? But, I love Anya. I know I do. I've moved on since high school. But that kiss? Buffy and I kissed and it was incredible. Does she like me also?  
  
I don't know. No sense on trying to focus on that now. What I want to know is one of two things. One, why didn't I try to bite Buffy and two, why does Anya hate werewolves.  
  
One thing for sure, the Anya thing would have to wait. I looked at Buffy and said, "I guess so, Buff. But that was procession. This is me transforming into a werewolf. There's a complete difference."  
  
"That there is, Xand. That there is."  
  
I smiled and opened the door and held it open for my friend. She walked in and I closed the door behind us.  
  
The store looked like a tornado came through. I must really have done seriously damage here. God, being a werewolf is so unpredictable. Well, actually maybe not. But unlike a vampire who has the intelligence of a human being, a werewolf has no control over its actions. All that remains from an active werewolf brain is instinct-wild animal instinct.  
  
Shelves were thrown around as well shattered glass. "God. This place is a mess."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Definitely. Now, lets go see what's up?"  
  
We made our way to the center of the store only to find Willow and Dawn going through books.  
  
"Find anything?" The Slayer asked.  
  
Willow looked up from the book. "We really didn't do that much research yet but I do know something that might help."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"When Oz was part of the group, we basically learned a lot about werewolves. Well, I did anyway. And if we find the creature that turned Xander and kill it, then Xander will go back to being human. That is if he didn't turn anyone last night."  
  
Dawn put her book down and said to me, "Did you bite anyone last night?"  
  
I shrugged, "I really don't know. When the wolf takes over, I'm in the backseat. So I don't know what happened."  
  
Buffy turned to me, "When you came through the store you tried to kill Anya, but I stopped you. I also stopped you when you attacked Willow and Dawn. So, no damage there. But do you remember who bit you?"  
  
I replied, "No I don't. Whatever bit me a few nights ago was at night. That means I didn't have a good look at my attacker."  
  
Willow sighed, "That pretty much takes that theory out of the running. There's no real way to really know who bit you because it could've been anyone. Plus, Buffy doesn't kill people."  
  
I looked down at the floor, "Great. Look's like I'm stuck as a werewolf."  
  
All of a sudden Buffy said, "One thing that you might want to look in is that why didn't Xander try and bite me the other night."  
  
The Witch's eyes widened, "He didn't try and bite you. Weird."  
  
"That's what I said." I told them.  
  
"Well," Buffy began, "Xander and I have some things to look into. We'll come back later. You two continue the researching."  
  
"Sure. No problem." Willow said. "Researching is fun."   
  
"Well, for you it is, Wills. Reading has always been one of your favorite things to do."  
  
"You know me too well, Xander. Y'know that right?"  
  
I smiled, "Of course I know you too well, Willow. You're my best friend. Always have and always will."  
  
Buffy pouted, "What about me, Xand? Where do I fit in your life?"  
  
I flashed my lopsided grin; "You're also my best friend, Buff. We've been through so much together, it only makes sense."  
  
She smiled, "Good. Now," my friend glanced at her watch, and then back at me, "we better get going."  
  
I nodded, "Right. Let's go."  
  
With that said, Buffy and I said our goodbyes and left the store.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to go rather quickly. We saw a movie-a comedy no less. And just hung out. Dinner went by fast as well.  
  
After dinner, the two of us headed back to the crypt. I opened the door to the cage, stepped inside, and locked it behind me.  
  
Buffy looked at me, "I guess I better go, Xander. I'll see you in the morning. I got to patrol anyway." Then she headed for the exit.  
  
Just as I saw Buffy head for the exit, I realized something. I think it would be a lot easier for me if she were here for my transformation. I know I'd feel better about it. And with Anya leaving me, I definitely would feel better. I stopped her, "Wait."  
  
She turned around and said, "Yeah?"  
  
"Can you?"  
  
A confused look was made, "Can I what?"  
  
I sighed and looked her straight in the eyes, "Can you stay when I transform? I don't want to be alone."  
  
She approached me and grabbed onto the bars. After nodding, she said, "Of course I'll stay."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks, Buff. It means a lot to me."  
  
The two of us turned to face the entrance of the crypt that headed outside. We could see the sun starting to go down. At that very moment, I started to feel a pain go wild through my body. My head was pounding and my sides where shaking. At that moment, I still had some control. So, I took off my shirt and threw it to the back of the cage. Followed by my jeans, boxers, socks, and shoes. It happened so fast that I didn't have time to be embarrassed with my nakedness. "It's starting!" I managed to say.  
  
I bent over in pain and then looked at Buffy. She looked at me with such concern.  
  
But I transformed within the next few moments, and fell to the ground standing on my hands and feet. As soon as I was in full werewolf mode, I howled out a mighty cry, and charged the front of the cage. It didn't budge. I tried and tried to break free but the cage restricted me.  
  
After my fourth attempt, I looked in front of me and saw Buffy staring me right in the eyes. She said to me, "Don't worry, Xander. I'll help you get through this. You're always there for me, and I want to be there for you. It only seems fair." She looked at her watch, and then back at me, "I have to go, but I'll be here when you change back."  
  
With that said, Buffy turned around and left the crypt leaving me to pace.  
  
Twenty minutes passed and I continued to pace. I pretty much gave up on trying to break free.  
  
All of a sudden I felt this tremendous pain in the back of my brain. I couldn't explain it, but it was driving me crazy. I had to get out of there. After another howl, I walked to the back of the cage and turned around. I felt a new source of strength wash over me as I charge forward. With a mighty pounce, I broke down the door and left the crypt.  
  
As soon as I got out of the crypt and into the cemetery I smelled a familiar scent from last night. I immediately recognized it. It was Buffy.  
  
I looked around and saw her kneeling behind a tombstone. It seemed like she was planning out an attack on a group of vampires.  
  
The pain got worse, and I moved forward. The whole time hoping the pain would subside. But it didn't.  
  
I soon reached her, and I snarled.   
  
She looked at me as if she was trying to recognize who I was.   
  
After a few seconds, she asked in a quiet voice, "Xander?"  
  
As a response I nodded.  
  
A confused look was made, "You can understand me?"  
  
Again, I nodded.  
  
"Come here," she said to me, and I obeyed. Buffy petted me on the head and said, "stay here. I have to slay these guys."  
  
With that said, she carefully stood up and crept away from the tombstone. After she crawled a few steps, she looked back at me to check on me. I didn't move. "Good, Xander. Just stay there."  
  
She immediately spun around and charged the vampire horde.  
  
There were ten of them and she caught them off guard.  
  
My friend withdrew her stake and ran to one of the vampires. She immediately dusted her first one.  
  
One of the vampires said to her, "You're going to pay for that."  
  
She smirked, "What are you going to do? Charge me?"  
  
That same vampire said, "Yeah, with your life." Then he grabbed her by the arm and flung her to a tombstone. Her head hit the stone, and she fell to the ground. It looked like she was unconscious.  
  
I snarled as that same vampire approached her, "I never killed a Slayer before."  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Title Series: A Hairy Situation  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: Eleven  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: Buffy/Xander  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 6. Before Xander's failed  
  
marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara  
  
are separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn  
  
almost got killed because of Willow's problem.  
  
Summery: While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go  
  
through some changes. And, it's for the better.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I watched the vampire approach her. As he did, my anger grew by the second. He was directly over her when I leaped forward and landed directly in front of him.  
  
With my eyes flaring and saliva dripping from my mouth, I pounced on the undead demon. "Get off me, you mangy mutt."  
  
What happened next surprised the human being of Xander Harris. I took a bite out of the demon, and he turned to dust.  
  
With a mighty howl, I leapt from Buffy's side and attacked the remaining eight vampires-biting them left and right. And like the first vampire I attacked, they all turned to dust.  
  
Just as I killed the last vampire, I turned around and saw Buffy stirring. At that moment, when she came around, my eyes rolled back and I fainted.  
  
A short time later, I woke up and saw Buffy approaching me. She looked at me, and asked, "You alright, Xand?"  
  
I nodded, "I guess." Then I looked down my body and saw that I was naked. I immediately covered my penis and blush, "be right back, Buffy. Gotta get dressed."  
  
Without hearing anything else, I ran back to the crypt and gathered my clothes. I backed into the corner and put on my boxers followed by my jeans, shirt, and the rest of my clothes.  
  
As soon as I finished, something struck me? Why was I human? Shouldn't I still be a werewolf? There's a full moon out and it's only 2 o'clock in the morning.  
  
Before I could further analyze anything, I heard someone approaching me. I turned around and saw Buffy standing at the doorway. "What just happened, Xander? I just woke up when I saw you fighting that vampire. You took a bite out of him, and he turned to dust. Then you fainted and turned back into a human."  
  
I shrugged, "I don't have the slightest idea, Buffy. However, there was something different about this time as a werewolf rather than last night."  
  
She stepped forward me and squatted right in front of me. "How so?"  
  
I scratched the back of my head; "I actually remember something during the time when I was a werewolf. I remember you talking to me, and I answered you."  
  
She looked at me confusingly, "There is definitely weird going on about you-something that isn't naturally werewolf."  
  
I agreed, "Definitely." Then something hit me. I narrowed my eyes, "you saw me naked."  
  
My friend giggled, "Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
I continued with the tone, "Just for that, Buffy. I should get a chance to see you naked too."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "I don't think so, Xander."  
  
I flashed her a set of puppy dog eyes, "C'mon, Buff. Please?"  
  
"No." The blond said sternly.  
  
I stood up and approached her. I squatted in front of her until we were face-to-face. "Why not? I believe I've got a better penis then Angel, Riley, or Spike."  
  
Buffy glanced at my crotch and then back at me, "I can definitely say that you do, Xander. But, you still can't see me naked."  
  
I pouted, and stood up, "Fine, Buffy. I don't want see you naked anyway. You're probably small and couldn't handle seeing the size of my werewolf penis."  
  
The Slayer stood up and glared at me, "I'm not small."  
  
I chuckled, "Sorry to say this, Buffy. You are. I mean, you're just a little over five feet."  
  
"Blame that on my parents, Xander. It's not my fault I come from short stock."  
  
At that point, two of us were barely nose-to-nose. Well, actually Buffy was staring up into my eyes. We were practically breathing on each other.  
  
We stayed like that for a few moments.  
  
"Why won't my feet work?" I asked her.  
  
Buffy replied, "Dunno. Mine won't move either."  
  
I took a deep breath, and moved my head down. Buffy stood up on her toes and the two of us brushed our lips together. Just as gentle as before, but there was something different this time around. Rather than pulling apart, we continued kissing.  
  
The blond pressed her hands down on my chest, and the two of us lied on the ground of the crypt-the whole time kissing, not wanting to let go of one another.  
  
Buffy was about to lift my shirt off my chest when I immediately stopped her, "Wait, Buffy."  
  
Buffy let go and sat up. Her legs straddling mine, "Yeah?"  
  
A deep breath was made, "I don't know if we should do this. "  
  
She sighed, "Because of Anya, right?"  
  
I nodded, "I love her, Buffy."  
  
"But she broke up with you for being a werewolf, and she didn't give you a reason. Listen, you and I went through a lot within the last few days. You've reached me when no one was able to do-not even Spike or Angel. We became really close, and I can't live without you, Xander. I think I'm falling in love with you, and I want to try us out."  
  
Wait! Buffy loves me? Wow! But do I love her? Of course I do. Just look at what all I've thought about the last few days. Thinking of her all this time has definitely rekindled my feelings for her. I haven't even thought this way about Anya. God, I do love her. Buffy, I mean.  
  
But Anya?  
  
Do I really want to end it with her? Do I really want to throw away two years of dating? Now, that I think about it, love has always been something people felt about each other without prejustice. I love Anya...I mean, I loved her. I was able to put aside the fact that she was a demon, but she can't get passed the fact that I'm a werewolf. If she loved me, she would've at least tried to deal with it. She wouldn't have run off like that.   
  
I looked at Buffy and caressed the side of her face, "Buffy?"  
  
She clasped my hand from her face and brought it into her hands. In an almost whisper, my friend replied, "Yeah, Xander?"  
  
I took a deep breath, "I've thought about what you said."  
  
A nod was made, "And?"  
  
I decided to be completely honest with her, "From the moment I laid eyes on you so many years ago, I fell in love with you. As time went on I got to know more and more about you. You became my hero, and you still are. But, a part of me loves Anya still. I guess a part of me will always. I even love Cordelia to some degree. However, neither one of them have been able to make me feel the way I do about you. There's no denying it. I love you, Buffy, and I want to spend the rest of my existence by your side."  
  
A grin appeared across her face and fresh tears emerged from her eyes. She lowered herself down onto me and captured my lips in a soft kiss. The blond withdrew her lips from mine and laid her head on my chest. My friend rubbed her hand across my chest. "Are you sure you wanna to do this, Xander? I don't want to go through this with you unless you completely want this."  
  
I took my hand and lifted her chin so she could see me directly in the eyes. "I want this, I want us."  
  
She flashed a smile and pulled me in a hug followed by a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now, how about you and I go back to the Magic Box, talk to Willow, and see if there's anything that she can tell us about your werewolf problem."  
  
I smiled, "I was kinda hoping that we could stay here and hold each other for a little while longer."  
  
Buffy looked at me lovingly and caressed my cheek much like I did to her before, and said to me, "I wouldn't it have it any other way."  
  
She lowered herself back onto me and rested her head on my chest again. I soon began running my fingers down her hair. Both of us closed our eyes and snuggled into each other.  
  
We stayed like this for about ten more minutes. Neither of us saying anything. All that was sounded was the chirping of crickets.  
  
Shortly, I said, "Buffy?"  
  
"Hmm?" she whispered with a serene smile on her face.  
  
I kissed the top of her head, "I love being with you like this, but we gotta go."  
  
She nodded, and she slowly pulled away from me. As soon as she got into a sitting position, my new girlfriend stretched her arms out and pouted, "Alright, Xander. I guess your right."  
  
I rubbed my left hand down Buffy's right arm and said to her, "I promise you this, Buff. Tonight, I got the last of my three nights of werewolf transformations. Tomorrow, after patrol, I'll be more than willing to sleep next to you at your house. That, or you could stay at mine."  
  
The Slayer kissed me one more time on the lips, and then the two of us left the crypt the whole time with me wrapping my arm around Buffy's shoulders and she wrapped her arm around my waist.  
  
The walk to the Magi Box was quiet and enjoyable. We simply enjoyed being with each other.  
  
As soon as we got inside we spotted Willow and she looked like she was asleep on a couple books.  
  
I turned to my new girlfriend, "Isn't that cute? Our little Willow tuckered herself out."  
  
She smiled, "That is definitely cute," then she turned to me, "but you're more cute."  
  
I grinned and blushed, "I've had years of practice. It all started that fateful day twenty-two years ago."  
  
The blond stood on her toes and kissed me on the lips briefly, "All that practice certainly made a difference."  
  
"You better believe it, Buff," then I turned to my already asleep friend, "watch this."  
  
I covered Willow's eyes with my hands and said in a different voice, "Willow, honey, its time to wake up."  
  
My best friend managed to say, "Not now. Sleepy time."  
  
"Ah...c'mon Williow. Guess who it is."  
  
Willow ignored what I said.  
  
"You're no fun. Just for that, I'm going to make out with Tara."  
  
The mention of her girlfriend's name woke up. Without turning around she said, "You stay away from her, you meanie."  
  
I chuckled in my normal voice, "Relax Wills. I wouldn't touch Tara. She's not my sexual orientation."  
  
Her eyes widened, or that's what I guess happened. I can't see what Willow does when I look at the back of her head. All I see is that mess of red hair.   
  
"Don't do that, Xander." Then she slapped me in the back of the head.  
  
I sighed, "Sorry, Will. Just couldn't resist."  
  
All of a sudden Willow shrieked, "Xander! What are you doing being you? Shouldn't you still be the werewolf?"  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Title Series: A Hairy Situation  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: Twelve  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: Buffy/Xander  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 6. Before Xander's failed  
  
marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara  
  
are separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn  
  
almost got killed because of Willow's problem.  
  
Summery: While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go  
  
through some changes. And, it's for the better.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I answered, "That's what we thought too."  
  
My favorite Slayer nodded, "Yeah, and we're hoping that you found something."  
  
Willow looked at her book and then back at us, "I didn't find anything. I've gone through a lot of books tonight and I didn't find anything."  
  
I sighed. This didn't look good at all. Willow was one of the best researchers that I knew. Hell, she is the best, Giles being a close second. Or would Willow be a close second? I don't know. That's not what's important. My werewolf problem is.  
  
Maybe if she knew what we were looking for and what's been going on between Buffy and myself within the last few days?. "It might help if you knew what's been going on."  
  
The Slayer nodded, "Yeah, it happened tonight. Xander escaped his cage and found me behind a tombstone. I actually told him to stay, and he did. He understood me, Willow. I mean, he actually understood me. It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Weird." Was our resident Witch's reply.  
  
My girlfriend nodded, "That's not all. I went to kill the vampires and staked one. But, the second one grabbed me by the arm and knocked me out when my head hit another gravestone.  
  
When I came to, I noticed Werewolf Xander circling the last vampire. They fought, and Xander took a bite out of him. Since when can a werewolf turn a vampire into dust? And it was caused by biting him? There's something definitely going on. Then, Xand fainted and turned back into a human.  
  
He got up later. Then he ran back to the crypt and got dressed. That's what happened before we came over here."  
  
As she told her story, Buffy wrapped her arm around my waist.  
  
When she finished, Willow looked at me and said, "There's definitely something going on. I went through a lot of the books and still didn't find anything that would help you, Xan. I'm sorry."  
  
I sighed, "Don't worry, Wills. You tried."   
  
Then I turned to glance at the bookshelf. Books were tossed everywhere.   
  
I scanned the shelves and noticed a book at the right corner of one of them. Forgetting Buffy was attached to me, I walked over to the shelves and pulled out the book. I glanced at the title and it read, 'Lycanthropes.'  
  
Lycanthropes?  
  
What the hell was that?  
  
"Hey Wills?"  
  
I turned around and Willow looked at me and asked, "Yeah?"  
  
"Think fast." With that said, I tossed the book to her.  
  
My best redheaded friend caught the book and glanced at the cover. She whispered, "I can't believe I didn't look in this book."  
  
Buffy showed a confused look, "What book's that?"  
  
She answered, "It's called: 'Lycanthropes.'"  
  
My new girlfriend asked, "What are those?"  
  
"Werewolves."  
  
Without any further hesitation Willow plopped herself in the seat and opened the book and quickly flipped to the contents. Her eyes scanned the chapters. By time she got to chapter five, she noticed something. "Check this out."  
  
I approached her, "Check what out?"  
  
She read aloud the subtitle, "Lycanthropes and Slayers."  
  
Buffy and I looked at each other again and then back at our best friend, "What's it say?" The blond questioned.  
  
Willow flipped to the chapter and began to read. Soon she found something, and began to read out loud.  
  
"It is foretold in legend that a union between Slayer and Werewolf will unite.   
  
Fate and Destiny will collide once the Slayer reaches the age of rebirth.  
  
Together, they fight for the power of light.  
  
The Werewolf, fractured soul of animal and man. There be no other like him.  
  
Cloaked as a beast, he shall embrace the primal call. Human inside, he'll be forever more.  
  
For his life's blood oath is to the Slayer as lover and protector.  
  
Now, the Werewolf Guardian will take his place along the Slayer."  
  
After finishing that, Willow turned around to us and said, "Does that mean anything to you?"  
  
I try to think about it. Well, no doubt it deals with Buffy and myself, but that's all I know. I need Giles.   
  
I walked towards the phone and picked it up. I was about to dial the familiar number when someone said, "Hey, Xan?"  
  
I glanced down at the young woman. Her eyes showed that caring gaze that I love so much. "Yeah Buff?"  
  
"Who you calling?"  
  
I smirked getting an idea, "Ghostbusters." When there's something strange in your neighborhood, who your gonna call? Ghostbusters!  
  
That was a real funny movie. I love Dan Ackroyed and Bill Murray. The original Saturday Night Live not like the new ones.  
  
She giggled. The sound of her laugh brought me back to the here and now. Man, I love that sound.  
  
"No, seriously. Who're you calling?"  
  
I replied, "Giles. Maybe he knows something about this prophecy."  
  
A smile was made, "He'll definitely know." She looked back at the table and Willow was going through some books giving her an idea. Buffy smiled, licked her lips and kissed me briefly on the lips.  
  
When we parted, I grinned, "What was that for?"  
  
The Slayer wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "That's my way for saying thank you, Xander. If you didn't save me tonight, we never would've gotten together, and I wouldn't know what true happiness was."  
  
I couldn't stop grinning, "I make you happy?"   
  
She nodded, "You better believe it, Xander. You make me feel like I've never felt before. I feel warm, protected, and loved. If I didn't know better, I'd say I'm back in heaven."  
  
Heaven? I'm being compared to heaven? And it's by Buffy? My life couldn't be any better. "As much as I would like to take you at this moment. And God, I so would. But, one, I gotta call Giles. Two, Willow's here. And three, I don't know when Anya might come through that door. I don't want her to see me with you at this point."  
  
She nodded slowly, "I understand."  
  
I took my hand and lifted her chin. I gazed into her eyes-those two lovely hazel eyes. They were the type of eyes you could get lost in. "I love you, Buffy. I just don't want to lose you over a silly matter like this. You make me feel better than I've ever felt before."  
  
Hey eyes soon glazed over with tears. "I love you, too, Xand. I just wish we got together so many years ago."  
  
He nodded, "So do I, Buffy. But we both needed this time to grow as people. I needed Cordy, Wills, Faith, and Anya to become the man I am today. And you needed Pike, Angel, Parker, Riley, and Spike to become the woman you are."  
  
She immediately pulled me into a hug. "You say the best things."  
  
I held her close to me for a few seconds and then said, "I gotta call Giles." She withdrew herself from me and I went back to the phone. I dialed the number. And it rang for a few moments.  
  
After five rings it was picked up. "Hello."  
  
The sound of the voice brought a smile to my face. I missed that sound. "Hiya, Giles."  
  
"Hello, Xander. What can I do for you?"  
  
I glanced at my girlfriend who just wrapped her arm around my waist. "Buffy, Willow, and I found this prophecy. I was wondering if you could help translate it for us."  
  
"Of course I can. Or at least I could try. What 's the prophecy?"  
  
I took the phone off my ear and placed my hand on the receiver. "Can you get the book, Buffy?"  
  
She nodded, withdrew her arm, and walked over to Willow.  
  
Meanwhile I placed the phone back to my ear. "Buffy went to get the book. She'll be back in a moment," I paused, "so, how's England?"  
  
"England's great. I managed to meet up with some old friends and trying to get the council to reform in some of their matters. Namely the Cruciamentum."  
  
That word send a shiver down my spine. I know that phrase is way overdone, but it's how I felt. "Good idea, Giles. You better get them to stop it. If I remember correctly, Buffy wasn't a happy camper back then.   
  
"Xander?"  
  
I turn around and she had the book in her hands, "I got the book."  
  
I nodded, and said to Giles, "Buffy has the book. I'll let her read it to you."  
  
"Alright, Xander. It was good to talk to you again."  
  
I smiled, "It was great talking to you too."  
  
We switched positions, and I handed the phone to Buffy. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.  
  
"Hey, Giles." I heard her say.  
  
At that point I don't know what they were talking about. But, one thing for sure is that Buffy would definitely tell me all I needed to know. And in turn, we'd tell the others.  
  
I took the seat next to Willow and plopped myself down. "Hi, Wills."  
  
She looked at me and grinned, "Hi, Xan."  
  
"So, how are things with Tara?"  
  
She replied, "We're making progress. My time with Dawn today went for the better. I haven't used magic in days, and I couldn't be happier."  
  
I flashed her a smile, "That's good to hear. You two deserve each other."  
  
"Thanks, Xander. I love her, and I finally think we might be getting back together soon."  
  
All of a sudden we were cut off when Buffy asked into the phone, "Axon? Who the hell is Axon?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

Title Series: A Hairy Situation  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: Thirteen  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: Buffy/Xander  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 6. Before Xander's failed marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara are separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn almost got killed because of Willow's problem.  
  
Summary: While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go through some changes. And, it's for the better.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow and I shared a look and then turned to face Buffy.   
  
For the next few moments, we watched Buffy talk into the phone. Whatever Giles was saying, we didn't know, but it seemed to be bothering her.   
  
"So, that means you're coming over, huh?....Of course I'm happy that your coming back, but I just wish it was under better circumstances....Everyone will be happy to see you....Especially Dawn....I'll tell them, and I look forward to more training time....I'm serious. I need to get back into the habit of things....At least this time I'll be with Xander....I'll see you in a few days....I love you, bye."   
  
Then she hung up the phone, and walked over to our table. She took the seat next to me, and I very carefully lowered my hand beside her. Buffy smiled at me, and grabbed my hand, accepting my support.   
  
Luckily for us, Willow didn't see our handholding, considering the fact that our hands were underneath the table.   
  
There was a silence for a few seconds, then Willow broke it. "So, who is this Axon, Buffy?"   
  
Buffy gulped. "Axon is a demon that's coming to Sunnydale within the next few days, Wills. He's coming because of the prophecy. Giles told me that since Xander is the Werewolf Guardian, a new challenge would be coming. In short, an apocalypse is coming, and Giles is going to have to train both Xander and me."   
  
Willow looked at the tabletop, and then back at us. "Oh, I get it. The prophecy. If Xander is the Werewolf Guardian, then that means you two are together."   
  
The Slayer couldn't help but blush. "Yeah, Xander and I got together, and I couldn't be happier."   
  
My best friend smiled. "I'm happy for you." Then she frowned. "But what about Anya?"   
  
"What about me?"   
  
I sighed and decided to tell her the truth. "We need to talk, Anya."   
  
She nodded. "Yeah, we do."   
  
I started to get out of my chair when Buffy's hand stopped me. I turned to her, and she gazed up at me. Her eyes searched mine, and I searched hers.   
  
Even though words weren't spoken, we were talking to each other.   
  
She wanted to know if she should come with us.   
  
I sighed, shook my head, and told her, "I need to do this by myself."   
  
Buffy lowered her eyes and nodded slowly.   
  
I knew she wanted to come with me, and I love her for that. She cares about me, and I love the fact that she does. So, I grabbed her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. My girlfriend lifted her head and grinned weakly. I smiled back, and left the two most important women in my life.   
  
Anya and I went over to the other side of the store and said nothing.   
  
Silence filled the room for a few moments.   
  
I decided to break the silence, "Anya..."   
  
"Xander..."   
  
A deep breath was made (too awkward; suggestion: I took a deep breath / We took a collective deep breath). "I need to know before anything else, Anya. Why do you hate werewolves?"   
  
My ex-girlfriend took a deep breath. "Because..."   
  
I nodded. "Because why?"   
  
"Because, Xander. Throughout my demon livelihood, I've come to the conclusion that werewolves and demons don't get along."   
  
I didn't want to hear this part. This is what we covered the last time before she left me in the crypt a few nights ago. But if she didn't, then I'd never get together with Buffy.   
  
My god, I love Buffy so much. Those lips are the perfect shade of red, and I love the way her blond hair covers her shoulders. And those hazel eyes are a favorite of mine. I love the way they twinkle in joy when she laughs.   
  
Stop it.   
  
I can't focus on Buffy. I need to focus on Anya.   
  
I raised my voice a little. "Anya, tell me the truth. No more delaying. I deserve to know the truth. I demand to know the truth."   
  
She glared at me. "Fine, you wanna know the truth?"   
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I wanna know the truth."   
  
"Fine. Demons and werewolves don't get along because werewolves eat demon offspring. It's been that way for over a thousand years, and if we had children, you'll eat them, and I don't want that. Hell, I know you don't want that."   
  
"Werewolves eat children?" I asked, surprised.   
  
She nodded. "Yeah, they do, Xander."   
  
I shook my head and turned around and saw Buffy's face. She looked absolutely determined. I smiled weakly at her, and then turned back to face my ex-fiancé. "But Anya? If you love someone you work through your problems, not run away from them. If that's the case Anya, chain me up during those three nights a month. That's no reason to break up with me."   
  
She calmed down. "You're right."   
  
"Glad you finally see that, Anya."   
  
A grin appeared and she approached me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "So, now that that's over, how about we go have some fun."   
  
"No!" I said strongly to her.   
  
Anya pouted. "Why?"   
  
I took a deep breath. "Because Anya. I've found someone else, and she loves me. She loves me for who I am, and what I've done for her. She can get over the fact that I'm a werewolf."   
  
She glared at me. "And who is this person?" Then she directed her glare at Buffy.   
  
"It's Buffy."   
  
Narrowing her eyes, she turned her glare back to me. "Buffy?" Her voice rose a little. "You mean to tell me that you broke up with me to go out with that slut!"   
  
Slut! She has the nerve to call my Buffy a slut? "Listen, Anya. My Buffy's no slut. She's been through hell within the last few months. She was ripped out of heaven and been in a relationship with Spike. When I talked to her back at the campsite she was literally disgusted with herself. She was depressed, miserable, and ashamed. She felt lower than human and alone. Everyone around her was not being the friend she needed. And part of that was my fault. I love Buffy, and she loves me. It's no wonder she went to Spike. To her he was an easy answer, an easy outlet for her to feel, to try and be human again." Then I took a breath. "She finally has her life back on track, and she is no way a slut. So take it back-take it back right now!"   
  
Anya just stared at me for a few seconds.   
  
"Say something, Anya."   
  
She looked at the ground, "I didn't think..."   
  
I continued on with my rage. "Well, you're part of the problem. I was the only one that was able to reach her. I was able to get past her defenses and see the inner Buffy. I saw the Buffy that used to exist-the one that I met in high school. I love her, Anya."   
  
She sighed. "You made your point, Xander. I'm sorry, Xander." Then she turned to Buffy. "I'm sorry, Buffy." Then she turned and headed for the door.   
  
I had to stop her, so I grabbed her arm. "Wait, Anya."   
  
She turned back around. "Yeah?"   
  
"If you're thinking of leaving town, don't. We need your help. A demon named Axon is coming to Sunnydale..."   
  
"Axon!?" Anya said in a loud voice.   
  
I nodded. "You've heard of him?"   
  
"I get it now, Xander. You're not a regular werewolf, are you? You're the Werewolf Guardian?"   
  
I smiled. "Guilty."   
  
She sighed and tears started to emerge, "So that means that your soul mate is Buffy. If that's true, then there's no hope for us, Xander."   
  
With that said, she turned around and headed for the door. She opened the door and glanced back at me. "And don't worry, Xander. Axon's big trouble. I'll stay for that, but after that, I don't know what I'm going to do." Then she left.   
  
I gulped, "Soul mate?"   
  
I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. Buffy's my soul mate. But how does Anya know that?   
  
Without further hesitation, I ran out of the store, but Anya was gone.   
  
So, I went back into the store and sat back down next to Buffy. I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. "I heard everything you said, Xander."   
  
I blushed. "You did?"   
  
"And I didn't think I could love you anymore than I do right now. What you said to Anya meant so much to me. I love you, Xander. I love you so much. It only makes sense that we're soul mates."   
  
Then she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.   
  
We stayed like that for a few seconds until Willow spoke up. "Soul mates, huh?"   
  
Buffy withdrew herself from me, and kissed me briefly on the lips. "Yeah, Willow. Giles told me the soul mate deal, but Anya got here before I could tell you, Xander. And I don't have a problem with it."   
  
"You know what? Me neither."   
  
Buffy left her seat, and sat back down on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and glanced back at Willow. "Don't we make a cute couple?"   
  
Willow smiled. "Yeah, I guess you do, Buffy. I guess you do. But can we go back to the house? I want to get some sleep."   
  
I nodded. "Good idea. I get some Buffy snuggles then."   
  
"You two are too much, you know that?"   
  
My soul mate said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
Then it hit me. "The dream. It all makes sense now."   
  
Buffy looked at me. "What dream?"   
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

Title Series: A Hairy Situation  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: Fourteen   
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: Buffy/Xander  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 6. Before Xander's failed  
  
marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara are  
  
separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn almost  
  
got killed because of Willow's problem.  
  
Summary: While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go  
  
through some changes. And, it's for the better.  
  
Special Thanks: Ozmandayus and JimboS  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I couldn't believe that I let that slip out. I mean, I didn't want to tell her about that dream, because I didn't want to worry her at that point. She had too much on her own plate, but I might as well as tell her now. So I looked at her, and said, "Remember that dream I had a couple days ago?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah? You told me that it was a nightmare."  
  
"It was. I dreamt that I woke up during the night and decided to go to the bathroom when I heard howling in the distance. I shrugged it off and continued to go to the outhouse."  
  
"Just tell me the important parts, Xander."  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do, Honey."  
  
Buffy blushed un-expectantly. "You called me honey?"  
  
"I guess so, Buff. Is that okay?" I laughed nervously.  
  
Buffy pressed a kiss to my forehead, "Of course it's okay, Xand."  
  
Grinning now, I kissed the tip of her nose, "What's not to love? I adore everything about you."  
  
Her eye brow rose in a cute way, "Everything?"  
  
I nodded, "Everything, Buff. To me, you'd give Aphrodite a run for her money."  
  
Slowly she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her close to me-melding our bodies as one. I lifted my lips from hers and began kissing her neck, suckling her soft skin gently.  
  
I am so acutely aware of her now. God, I can hear her heart beat. Smell her shampoo, her soap, even the bubble gum she was chewing on earlier. My werewolf senses are just beginning to surface. I can smell her arousal. Okay, I'm wiggins here, but she's driving my senses crazy right now.  
  
My thoughts on all werewolves subsided as Buffy began nibbling my earlobe. I had a hard time fighting the moan that was burning in my throat. All of a sudden a cough was sounded, yet neither of us pulled apart.  
  
"Um...guys?"  
  
That did it. Buffy and I pulled apart and looked at our best friend. The whole time we still had our arms wrapped around each other. "Sorry, Wills," she blushed, "we got distracted."  
  
I grinned, "It won't happen again."  
  
Buffy gave me a pout, "Are you serious?"  
  
I leaned into her ear, and whispered, "We'll have some fun tonight when we get back to your room. Alright, Honey?"  
  
Buffy gave me that sexy wink I love so much.  
  
Willow glared at us; "Don't make me go all Snyder on you."  
  
The mention of our former principal made us stop in our tracks. I sighed, "Did you have to mention that little rat, Willow?"  
  
"It was the only way that I knew you'd stop," she replied innocently.  
  
"I understand, but thanks for killing the mood," Buffy teased.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know the rest of the dream Xander had. That's what started this conversation, but as soon as Xander said, 'honey,' you two couldn't keep your hands off each other. If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were back at that frat house when Buffy and Riley were like Duracell batteries of love."  
  
But rather saying anything, Buffy leaned back toward me and kissed on the lips, followed my temples, cheeks, chin, and back to my lips.   
  
There I was sucking all the juices that Buffy held in her mouth. God, I love her taste.  
  
Another cough was made, but we stilled continue.  
  
"Guys, stop this."  
  
We pulled apart and Buffy blushed, "Sorry, Wills. Everything's coming out for the better. I felt horrible when my boyfriends in the past left me. But, with Xander, I know I have a soul mate, and he'll never need me."  
  
I nodded and looked Buffy right in the eyes, "You don't need a prophecy to tell you that I will always love you, and I will never leave you."  
  
Her eyes soon began too water, and I gave her a chaste kiss.  
  
Willow slumped back in her chair. "Well, I'm just tired and want to get some sleep."  
  
A grin appeared on my face, "I know you are. So, I'll just tell you about the rest of my dream, and we'll head over to the house after that."  
  
"Or, we could talk on the way back to the house. Y'know, killing two birds with one stone."  
  
I shrugged, "Works for me. How bout you, Buff?"  
  
"Sounds cool."  
  
Willow nodded in agreement. We rose out of our chairs, turned off the lights, and locked the door. As soon as closed the door, Buffy wrapped her arm around my waist, holding close and Willow walked alongside me on the other side. We felt like a close-knit family. Close-knit family? Where did that come from? I don't have the slightest idea. Anyway, we started walking, and I told the whole dream. Every last bit.  
  
My girlfriend smiled, "I didn't know I had that much of an effect on you, Xan."  
  
"Well, you do, and please don't take advantage of that." It looked like she was about to say something, when I noticed the house. "Buffy?"  
  
She showed a perplexed look, "Yeah?"  
  
"You're house! Something's happening!" I pointed out.  
  
Buffy looked at me and grinned, "That's from you, Silly. Remember, you attacked us a couple nights ago."  
  
I laughed nervously, "Right. Sorry. It's been a long day."  
  
"Sure has."  
  
The three of us turned to see Tara running frantically down the driveway.  
  
I glanced at Buffy, "See, I told you something happened."  
  
She rolled her eyes at me and turned to the frightened blond. "What happened Tara?"  
  
Tara answered, "I just untied myself. Spike came and kidnapped Dawn."  
  
Buffy just stopped in her tracks, standing very still.  
  
"Buffy?" Tara asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
A worried expression appeared on her face, "Spike." She growled. She turned to look at us. "Alright. Willow, you and Tara stay here and watch the house. Xander and I are going to find Spike now!!"  
  
"Do you want me to come?" Asked Willow with what looked like concern in her eyes.  
  
The Slayer shook her head, determined. "Nah. It's okay, Wills. I got my Werewolf Guardian with me." The mention of my power couldn't make me any more proud.  
  
Pride swelled in my chest. For the first time in my life since our Senior year, Buffy actually requested for me to come with her.  
  
With that said, Buffy and I headed for Spike's crypt as fast as we could.  
  
"I'm sure she's alright, Buffy. Spike might be a lot of things, but even I don't think he would hurt Dawn "  
  
"I know, Xander. And usually I wouldn't mind that she's with Spike. But, this time is different. He's hurt because I rejected him.I don't know what he might do."  
  
I wish he had never even had a chance with Buffy. I turned silent and knew she could tell. Spike would always be a sore subject between us.   
  
Always.  
  
"You quiet all of a sudden."  
  
I shrugged, never losing a step. "I'm tired of Spike threatening the people I love."  
  
"*We* will deal with him," Buffy said with conviction, speaking of us together in this part of her life now as in her personal. I really needed to hear that. "Nothing will come between us and our family. Never again. We won't let it."  
  
"Can I kill him?" I half joked.  
  
"If he's done something very bad, yes."  
  
"Even if he hasn't?"  
  
"Sorry, but no, Xander."  
  
I pouted, "Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Then it hit me, "You said yes. You actually said yes."  
  
She shook her head, "Sorry, Xand. You missed your chance. But if he hurt Dawn, then you can. I won't stand in your way. I just might get to him before you do."  
  
A smile crossed my lips. "Do you promise?"  
  
She nodded, "I promise, Xander."  
  
At that moment, we arrived at the crypt and walked down the steps to see Spike in the corner.  
  
"Get away from her!" I yelled.  
  
Spike glared at me, "What are you going to do, Droopy? Kill me?"  
  
Dawnie! No! Please, God! Let her be alright! I then ran over to him and shoved him away from Dawn who looked badly beaten. Bruises covered her body. I looked at her, and my insides burned white-hot. I looked at Buffy and she appeared incensed. She was about to explode  
  
With glaring eyes I asked, "Can I, Buffy? Can I do it?"  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

Title Series: A Hairy Situation  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: Fifteen  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: Buffy/Xander  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 6. Before Xander's failed  
  
marriage, and Spuffy is happening. Willow and Tara are  
  
separated due to Willow's magic use. And Dawn almost  
  
got killed because of Willow's problem.  
  
Summary: While on a camping trip, Xander starts to go  
  
through some changes. And, it's for the better.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With glaring eyes I asked, "Can I, Buffy? Can I do it?"  
  
Before I heard an answer from Buffy, she ran past me and grabbed Spike by the collar and shoved him into the wall. With her eyes full of anger, she growled, "What the fuck did you do to my sister, Spike?"  
  
Spike looked at her, back at me, and then back at her, "Face it, Buffy. The only way that you'll ever come back here is if something happened to Dawn. You may say that our relationship is over, but that's not what you really want, is it? You crave my body, my flesh. I'm a part of you, and you love me."  
  
My girlfriend continued in her tone, "Get this through you thick skull, Spike. You and me are over. Nothing will ever change that. And for hurting Dawn, I'm going to kill you."  
  
I smirked, "Can I help?"  
  
The Vampire chuckled slightly, "What can you do? Sure, Buffy can hurt me even though I know she won't. She's the Slayer. You wanna know what you are? You're Joe Normal."  
  
I laughed in response.  
  
He glanced at me, "Why are you laughing?"  
  
I went to my pocket and pulled out a stake, and handed it to her. "Here you go, Buffy. You know that I'd love to stake him, but I think you need closure."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks, Xand."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Both Buffy and I turned around and saw Dawn getting to her feet.   
  
"Go see if she's okay, Xander. If Spike gives me any trouble, I'll call you."  
  
I wanted to stay with Buffy and see her slay that pathetic vampire, but Dawn needed me. So, rather than listening to what they were talking about, I went over to my younger friend and knelt down bringing her with me. "You okay, Dawnie?" I asked with full sincerity.  
  
Dawn nodded, "I think so, Xander."  
  
"What happened? I thought Spike couldn't hurt humans, and why would he attack you?"  
  
She took a deep breath, and answered, "To answer your first question. I'm not exactly a normal human, Xand. I'm a key, remember?"  
  
"True, but that doesn't explain why he would hurt you. Of all of us, you're the only one that he wouldn't hurt. That is if he truly did care for you."  
  
In response, she mumbled something.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, we had an argument. Spike kept saying that Buffy loved him, but I knew she didn't. I know a lot of things, Xander, and one of them is that Buffy won't let herself fall for another vampire. True, she had a relationship with Angel, but it was a painful one. She learned her lesson the first time."  
  
I grinned, "That's good to know," and then I paused, and continued, "so, you two had an argument over Spike 'love' for Buffy. I take it he didn't take it well."  
  
A nod was made, "Yeah. It got heated, and before we knew anything else, he went berserk and hit me. That's when you found me."  
  
"I'm glad I did, Dawn. I wouldn't know what I do if I lost you, your sister, or Wills. So, now that you know what's been going on, what do you feel about Spike?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "I want him dead!"  
  
I smiled, "As do I. As do I."  
  
"Werewolf what?"  
  
As soon as those words were spoken, Dawn and I glanced over to Buffy and Spike.  
  
Buffy turned to me, "Xand, Honey, show Spike what you can do."  
  
I nodded and walked over to the two of them, with Dawn behind me. I went in front of my soul mate and grabbed Spike by the collar and brought his face to mine. "Watch this, Spike."  
  
With that said, I closed my eyes and thought. Werewolf Guardian. Werewolf Guardian. C'mon, baby. Show him.  
  
I felt something happen in my chest and opened my eyes. Soon, my eyes flashed yellow and transformed into my inner beast. As soon as I fully transformed, I let out a mighty howl.  
  
He smirked, "So, you're a werewolf? Doesn't matter. All I need is silver bullets."  
  
Alright, Xander. Let's see what I can do. Think. Try to talk. "I don't think so. You hurt my girlfriend's sister and you've taken advantage of Buffy. You don't deserve to be on the same Earth as these women."  
  
"You can talk?"  
  
I chuckled, "Among other things, Spikey." I grabbed the stake from Buffy and pinned the Vampire with my claw over his neck. "This will soon be all over. Tell Angelus we said, 'Hi.'"  
  
I was about to jam the stake into his heart when I heard something, "Don't, Xander."  
  
Keeping the demon at bay, I faced the young brunette, "I thought you want him dead, Dawn."  
  
She nodded, "I do. But I want to do it."  
  
I glanced at Buffy and she nodded back to me. I shrugged, and gave her the stake. "Buffy and I'll hold him for you."  
  
With that said, the two of us grabbed Spike by the arms and held him in the center of the crypt. "You don't want to do this, Nibblit."  
  
Buffy's sister glared at the demon, "Oh, but I do. When Mom died, you were the only one that truly understood how I felt. You were there for me during the summer when Buffy died. But, when she came back, she wasn't the same Buffy I remember-she was all depressed big time. And then I find out that you've been talking advantage of her this whole time while she was trying to get her life together. You think you love her? That will never happen. She's moved on, and apparently it's with Xander. And you know? I think that she's finally happy. I don't think you deserve to see her that way. I'm going to kick you in the nuts and then stake you."  
  
Buffy giggled in response.  
  
I noticed this and asked, "What's so funny, Buff?"  
  
After she calmed down. "It's what Dawn said. Sorry to say this, Dawn, but Spike doesn't have any nuts-old smelting accident."  
  
Dawn and I shared a look, "What?" We asked in unison.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, "I told you never to mention that, Slayer. It's not my fault Dru did that to me three years ago. She wanted to try something new, and did it when I was knocked out when I came to, we tried it, and she was disgusted. That's why she left me, because I lost them."  
  
In response, we all laughed.  
  
And laughed.  
  
And laughed.  
  
"Alright, enough already. If you're going to kill me, do it now."  
  
Dawn nodded, "No, problem." Then she staked him and he crumbled to dust. "That's the end of Spike.  
  
"It sure is. So, how do you feel? Any better?"  
  
A smile was made, "I actually do, Xander."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"What does this tell you?" Then Buffy walked over to me, and kissed my black nose.  
  
"It tells me a lot. Now, how about we go back to my apartment so I can get some clothes."  
  
The teenager said, "Sounds cool. Now, tell me about this Werewolf Guardian."  
  
"It's like this," I began and started to tell my story. As I talked, the three of us made it to my apartment.  
  
As soon as we made the coast was clear, Buffy, Dawn, and I approached my apartment, and walked inside since the door wasn't on the hinges.   
  
The apartment was exactly how I left it a few nights ago. "I'm going to my room to get some clothes. You two can watch some television. I'll only be a few moments."  
  
After I said that, I went to my room leaving my soul mate and her sister in front of the television.  
  
When I came into my room, first thing I did was fall flat on my bed with my face on the pillow. God, I was so tired. I would've fell asleep right then and there, but I realized I couldn't stay as a werewolf, so after some thought, I was able to transform back into a human-naked of course.  
  
I got out of the bed and quickly got dressed. No need to go in detail about that.  
  
Dressed, I fell back on the bed, and closed my eyes to rest them, not to fall asleep.  
  
Soon, I felt an arm side underneath my neck, and another arm around my chest. Then my sense of smell fired away as I smelt Buffy's shampoo. I instinctively kissed the crown of her head. "Hey, Buffster."  
  
"Hi, Xand."  
  
"Sorry I didn't leave after getting dressed. I'm tired and just wanted to relax a little-y'know, rest the old eyes."  
  
I could feel her nod on my chest, "I know the feeling all too well, baby. That's how I feel after a full night of slaying. I just want to crash."  
  
With Buffy's arm wrapped around me, I wanted to sleep even more.  
  
"Xand?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "Dawn and I've been talking. With you not having a door, and the fact that you don't spend too much time at home lately, why don't you move into my house? I already know that you'd protect me and Dawnie. We want you to stay with us. You can sleep with me in my room."  
  
I was about to respond when Dawn yelled, "Guys, get in here. Cordy's here."  
  
"Cordy?" I asked her, "Why would Cordy be here?"  
  
THE END  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Alright people,  
  
This ends A Hairy Situation. There were a lot of changes between this version and the original version that I posted in November of 2002. I want to thank a ton of people for sending me feedback throughout this fic.  
  
But most of all, I want to thank Ozmandayus, Danii, Mims, Malaskor, and Teri.  
  
There is a sequel to this fic, entitled, A Scaled Dilemma, which is part 2 of the Werewolf Guardian Trilogy. It will either be written in third person or Buffy's POV. Following ASD, will be the last fic, A Foretold Prophecy.  
  
Next up for White Werewolf is the mass crossover. After recording the votes. The next one will be my Buffy/Xander and Sam/Daniel crossover between Buffy/Hercules/Evil Dead/Stargate.  
  
But before that, I'm writing chapter 1 to a co-written with Teri. I won't say the title of the fic, but like most of my work, it's 100% original.   
  
Until next time, this White Werewolf signing off. 


End file.
